BIG TIME RUSH : Retribution and Revenge
by treehatsrock
Summary: the second installment of canadian born gaby and her complicated life with the boys from big time rush. pregnant and scared, gaby finds drama as she tells her ex of baby plans. rated M for sexual content and the use of bad language
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a direct continuation from "big time rush: blinded by betrayal." _

_It is beneficial to of read that story first._

* * *

A Laugh fell out of my mouth at how stupid my boyfriend could be at times. I was sat crossed legged on the floor of the spare bedroom with the diagrams of a self assembly manual in front of me.

"Logan it's part X that fixes on to part Y. Not the other way round." I chuckled watching him get it all so wrong.

A glimmer of amused frustration could be seen in Logan's eyes as he put the two wooden batons that he held in his hand down and walked over to me, he sat down then took the diagram from me and nodded. "Well it makes more sense now I've seen it." He said placing a little kiss on my cheek.

I smiled at him.

Logan and I had been an official couple for three weeks now. Just when I thought I was destined to a life of heartbreak he came back in to my life and showed me the true meaning of love.

I was 27 weeks pregnant now, Logan wasn't the father of the little girl I was expecting but as he promised me on the day we got back together; a baby did not make any difference to the way he felt about me.

Logan took it in his stride, he would fuss over me and treat me gently, he had spent the last two hours of this morning trying his hardest to piece together a crib for the baby that I felt would only ever bring us closer together.

"Do you think that cream is a bit boring?" I asked looking at the colour of the walls. It was this room that would eventually be the nursery.

Logan shrugged. "I read that a light green was a good colour for babies." He replied as he too looked at the walls.

"Green? Isn't that a bit... boyish?" I asked.

"Hmmm... I guess but it's meant to be easy on the eyes because its a natural colour... where as hot pink isn't." He replied with a smile.

"How about... a mellow yellow?" I said meeting him half way.

"Mellow yellow sounds good too. C'mon chubs, lets get this crib finished." he said standing up and holding a hand out to help me up from the floor.

"Chubs! You are cheeky shit, Logues." I said playfully giving him my best angry eyes. "But your the sweetest guy ever... I didn't know you were reading up on babies." I added feeling overwhelmed at the sheer selflessness of him.

Logan flashed me a smile as he set back to work on putting the crib together. "It's one of those things that you don't need to know until it's time to know, and now its time to know. I'm serious about us Gabs." He said still looking confused at which piece of wood was X and which was Y.

I walked over taking the batons from him and put them in the correct order so they could be fixed together. "How are you not fazed by any of this Logan?" I asked softly.

Logan picked the screwdriver up and connected the two pieces of wood. "Fazed by what? That you are having a baby, that the baby isn't mine or that you and I have to hide out in secret just in case James sees a picture of us together." He said now giving me his own look of concern.

"We have been through this Logues." I said softly to him. It had been a while that we had mentioned the male parentage of my baby and the soul reason why Logan and mines relationship was a well guarded secret.

"I'm serious about us Gaby." Logan said again. "I can say it til I'm blue in the face but I want you to believe it. It's not fair on either of us to live hidden away inside a house, let alone when the baby arrives. Don't you want us to be able to walk in the park with the stroller or even go shopping together. You can't be scared of James finding out forever... he will find out Gaby. You should tell him first before he becomes a bigger problem than he already is." Logan finished taking both my hands in his as he made eye contact with me as he spoke.

I let out a sigh. I hated James Maslow! James was the original guy that had promised me the world, but all ei got from him was a bunch of lies. The short romance I shared with James ended up with me finding out he was gay. He had used me to look every part the American pop star.

I hadnt spoken to him for over 6 months after he had the balls to call me a whore.

Logan had only spoken to James once since I had told him that Logan and I had screwed in his kitchen... and his shower... and his bed. James supposedly took a swing at Logan and the pair hadn't been in contact since. Last logan had heard from Kendall it was revealed that 'Kames' was very much alive and kicking.

"James will make trouble whether I tell him or not Logan." I said feeling nervous as I knew in my heart that if I wanted any kind of life then Logan was right, James would have to be told.

"Then let him make trouble... Gabs you are in Canada, he is in the USA, it's not like him and Kendall are gonna move all their shit across the border to come live here. James needs LA, the worst case scenario is that he will want to spend holidays and birthdays with the baby... thats not unreasonable Gaby. He is still the father." Logan reasoned.

"I know and I don't want to be that kind of mother that keeps a child away from her dad but I hate him Logan... physically hate him... I'm shaking just talking about him." I said holding my hand out to show the level of shakiness my body currently had.

Wrapping his arms around me, Logan kissed my forehead. "I'm always going to be here for you... for both of you." he said placing a hand on my stomach.

"I actually think you are crazy to put up with all this." I said enjoying the comfort of his arms.

"I am crazy... crazy about you. But before you have me certified and sent off to the insane asylum I honestly think you should make the call to meet up with James and tell him he is going to be a daddy.

"Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course I will... we are in this together." He said softly as he swayed me from side to side.

"James is gonna go mental when he realises that you will be the father figure in his childs life." I said.

"Well that sounds like a good way to get some payback on him huh." Logan said.

"He isn't worth the time Logan... but tomorrow I will call him. Lets just get this crib finished huh." I said taking the conversation back to a safe zone.

Logan treated me to a cute dimpled grin. "When are you going to let me move in?" He said grinning from ear to ear.

I looked at him shocked. "When the time is right." I replied softly.

Logan continued to smile at me, he found it amusing that on Canadian soil I was a very independant person, where as my time in Los Angeles I needed help at every turn.

Logan was renting his own property nearby, he had offered me to move in with him lots of times but I declined. This was the first time he had asked to move in with me.

The thought of him giving up his nice huge home to come stay with me in my average two bedroom home was fairly amusing, but the sweetness that he was willing to give up on his comforts so I could stand on my own two feet was adorable.

"Then I will wait patiently for you to say when that time is." He replied.

My heart swelled as I looked in to his eyes. "I love you." I said as I allowed myself to finally trust him.

"It will never be as much as I love you." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

Author note: thanks for the follows, reads and reviews. Its a well known fact that i cant write a fanfiction without a pregnancy, lol. My fascination with maslow babies will never get old, but this story will hopefully take us on a completely different path to what I've done before.

Love nat xx


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon I spent by myself while Logan was filming. I sat down on my couch with a relaxing groan escaping my lips. It was good to get off my feet. I never in a million years thought that I would be this young and having a baby but I felt I had adapted well to pregnancy, ie enjoyed it now.

When I first found out, I was beside myself with fear not knowing what the future would hold for me, but the day ei heard the heartbeat just put absolutely everything in to perspective.

It no longer mattered that the father of my child was a moron and that I detested the very ground he walked apon, all that mattered from that instant was the little girl that was growing rapidly inside me.

With that thought strongly in my mind I twirled my phone in my hands. The time had come for me to do as I promised Logan, and phone James. I had my mind set that I was going to be the grown up that I needed to be, I was doing this for the good of my child, not for the good of James Maslow.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself as I dialled the number that used to make me smile when I saw it trying to contact me so many months ago.

The line was dead though, a sinking feeling hit me hard that I no longer had a contact number for James.

I scrolled through my contacts trying to find one for Kendall untill I remembered that I never did get his number.

A pissed off sigh left my lips as I thought of my next course of action. Logan would be a while yet, I was hoping to get talking to James over and done with. In a sense I was excited about telling him, just to cause a little stir in his life. He had caused a huge stir in mine.

I then had the bright idea of calling Carlos. I had always got along with Carlos fairly well, I didn't speak to him as such any more but I had text him on occasion to ask how he was doing.

I took a deep breath and dialled his number.

"Gaby! S'up?!" Came a jolly response just a few secinds in to the cell ringing in my ear.

"Carlos... hi, how are you?" I asked politly.

"I'm good Gaby... things are looking up. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm doing good too." I replied. "Regan is always in my thoughts Los." I said truthfully as I reminisced about the horrifying day that I found Carlos' girlfriend hanging to death from a door frame in her kitchen.

"Yeah she is in mine too. I actually went out on my first date since Regan passed, last week." He said casually.

I smiled. "How did it go?" I asked trying to not sound judgmental that it was a bit too soon for him to be dating again, she hadn't even been dead a year yet.

"Terribly! Im not ready Gaby." He said with a smile in his voice. "I'm good just doing my own thing though, my family are amazing... Kendall and James drag me out to parties too" he said then stopped abruptly. "Sorry Gaby... I forget about you and James." He said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry. The past is exactly that... in the past. I was hoping to actually start afresh with James. That's why I'm phoning actually. Could you give me a cell number for him? There are a few things I need to chat with him about but the last number I have for him has been disconnected." I explained.

The hesitation on the other end of the phone was cause for concern. "Gaby we are good friends but if James wanted you to have his number then he would of forwarded the new one to you... I don't really feel comfortable giving out peoples numbers." He said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

I rolled my eyes. It was typical of Carlos to do everything the right way round. "Okay could you possibly ask him to contact me then?" I asked hopefully.

"Now that I can do... Can I ask what its about?" Carlos said trying his best to be a little nosey.

"I just need to talk to him Los." I said politely.

"Okay Gabs, well I will call him in a sec and let him know, it's good to hear your voice, you should come over and visit some time." He replied.

"I would like that." I lied, I had no intention of ever going back to LA.

I exchanged some more chit chat with Carlos until we said our goodbyes. It was nice to talk to him again.

I recieved a text a few minutes later from Carlos saying that he had just spoken to James and he had passed my message on. I waited patiently with baited breath for my phone to ring.

I waited and waited with my pregnant bump looking very prominant now I was sat down. I gave my tummy a stroke. Being pregnant was tiring, I ached all over most days and once I had sat down I often felt like I didn't want to get back up. Feeling my eyes get heavy I drifted off in to a light sleep as I sat on the couch.

What felt like just seconds later, I was awoken by the shrill sound of my phone ringing. The number was withheld.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gaby?" Came the stern sounding voice of my now gay ex boyfriend.

"Yeh.. hi James, I'm glad you called me back." I said trying to control my body as it attempted to rattle away with nervous shakes.

"I can't say that I'm overly impressed to have to make this call. I don't wish to have any contact with you Gabrielle..." He said coldly. "I cant say that I'm overly impressed that you felt the need to hunt me down through my friends either." He finished.

I rolled my tired eyes at his dramatics. "James I just need to talk to you that's all, it's all water under the bridge now." I said cussing Logan for making me do this.

A dry laugh sounded in my ear. "The only thing that should be under the bridge, is you with a breeze block tied to your feet." He hissed. "I don't want to talk to you, I've got noting more to say to you Gabrielle. I'm only calling to say that, I've no desire to listen to your excuses so you can crawl through your life with any ounce of respect." He said coldly.

My mouth hung open in disgust at the words that were leaving his. "What the hell did I do to you James? You were the one that was unfaithful to me." I snapped.

"And you were willing to forgive and forget, just shows how easy you really are Gaby." He hissed.

Anger raged in side me. "You know what? You don't even deserve to hear what I have to say James. Screw you!" I said as my voice trembled. I took the phone from my ear and ended the call.

Emotional, yet hormonal tears left me as I sat on my couch. Running a hand over my stomach my mind whirred as tears fell. In a sense my brain seemed to just snap!

* * *

Hours passed and the door bell on the front door to my small home sounded. I opened up to find Logan on the other side. "Hey I got away a little earlier than expected." He chirped as he walked in through the door.

"You should of called, I would of started something for dinner." I replied.

Logan smiled. "I love how you do that." He beamed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make us sound like some cute old married couple." He said walking over to my fridge and searching for a carton of juice.

I smiled at him. "I've never had stability like this from a guy before." I replied honestly.

Logan drank out of the carton, making me frown at him. "Well how about I let you have the night off and we go out for dinner and a movie?" He said placing the juice back in to the fridge and closing the door.

I pulled a funny face. "I dunno Logues, I'm pretty tired, I'm not sure I fancy going out tonight." I said apologetically.

Logan walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands. "Okay well how about a take out, sat in front of the tv and watching one of your corny dvds that you love?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." I whispered as I searched his brown eyes.

"You do look tired though Gabs, you feeling okay yeah?" He said checking me over now my appearance had given me away.

"I'm fine... I've been crying thats all... my eyes are all puffy." I said quietly.

"Why were you crying?" He said as it then dawned on him. "What did Maslow say to you?" Logan said as he removed his hands from my face.

I shook my head. "Nothing of any real value." I replied. "I didn't even get a chance to tell him about the baby. He just hurled abuse at me. said stuff about wanting me tied to a breeze block and being thrown over a bridge... he was ridiculous." I said, my voice laced with anger towards James as a roof the story of the call.

"What else did he say Gaby?" Logan asked knowing that I was made of stronger stuff to let childish comments make me cry, even while im expecting.

"He said I was easy because I was willing to forgive him for what he did." I replied quietly.

The face Logan now wore was a serious one. "Please don't tell me you believe him?" He asked.

"No... logan I used to be that person. I used to be so nice that I would do stupid shit like forgive being cheated on for an easy life. I would be nice to someone like viola while they treated me and others like crap. And I would put up with Kendall and his shitty remarks while I hoped for things to blow over. I'm not that person any more Logues. I'm not prepared to be walked over and treated as if I don't matter. I spoke to Carlos today. He said that I should visit. I've been thinking about it all afternoon, Logan! I want us to go to LA and see James in person so I can see the look on his face when he realises why I wanted to talk to him." I said enthusiasticly.

Logan nodded as he assessed my mental state. "If that's what you want then I will book the flight." He said.

"I'm glad you have decided to do this babe." Logan said with his kind eyes.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because its the right thing to do... I didn't know who my dad was until 5 years ago... he came crawling out the wood work after he found out I was on the tv." He revealed.

"5 years ago? I thought your mom and dad were happily married?" I asked confused.

Logan nodded. "Thats not my real dad... step dad, but he plays the role really well." He said with a smile.

I nodded. "So that's why you are finding the pregnany so easy going, you were brought up by a guy that wasn't really your dad?" I asked trying to understand Logan's point of view in all this.

"Yeah I guess. I never really thought of it like that. Any guy can make a baby Gabs but it takes a man to be a father. You should allow James the chance. If he screws up then at least you know huh." He said, making things sound so easy.

"Do you get along with your real dad Logan?" I asked, curious.

"It was too hard to try and forge a relationship... He should of showed up when I was younger... still a baby." Logan said patting my tummy. "Instead of seeing a son he just saw dollar signs... I don't think James will be a selfish father though. Despite how he acts he is still James."

"You are a good guy Logan Henderson. I'm a lucky girl." I smiled.

"I'm a good guy that will seperate the men from the jack asses Gabs." He said.

I felt that Logan had his own personal reasons to be doing what he was doing and that it had nothing to do with James. I hoped for his sake he found the role in my childs life as easy as he hoped it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later I found myself walking hand in hand with Logan on to the plane that will take us both back to the United States.

Walking down the aisle I almost tripped over a bag that was laying on the floor.

"Shit Gabs, are you okay?" Logan asked as he gave the offending bag a kick.

A tall man wearing head phones stood up, he towered over Logan and I.

"Pick your belongings up dude! She nearly fell over that shit!" Logan said not being fazed that the man who owned the bag was a million times taller than him.

I had no idea if the guy had heard Logan or not with the music playing in his ears but he did pick the bag up, glaring at Logan as he did so then placed it in the over head compartment.

"Did you want window? Its a pretty view when flying back in." Logan said as we finally reached our seats.

I smiled. "I just need to look at you if I want a pretty view." I said taking his hand.

"Your lines get cornier and cornier." Logan chuckled as he helped me in to the window seat regardless.

"I think you like it that I'm a hopeless romantic." I said having fun trying to clip the seat buckle around my tummy.

"Here let me." Logan said as he adjusted the belt for me.

"Thanks... I'm a bit of a klutz with things like that." I said now getting comfy in the seat and taking Logan's hand again.

"Nah you are fine, they are fiddly little fuckers but I'm used to flying huh." He replied as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you miss the band Logan?" I asked for the first time. Neither of us liked to mention the break up of big time rush or the terrible reason behind it. Regans death.

"Yeah... yeah I do, sometimes I wake up in the morning and forget it's all over. It's nice just doing the acting though." He said in an upbeat way.

"But?" I asked knowing that there was a 'but' coming.

"_But_... I do miss being part of something, I miss the guys, the fun, the crazy nights on tour. It was an amazing experience." Logan said.

I rubbed my tummy. "Well you never know, maybe this little one can patch up old friendships and be the start of a brighter future." I said optimistically.

Logan gave a little shrug. "I don't think James and I will ever be on the same page again... plus I can't see Carlos wanting to re-join the band after... everything." He said sadly.

"Apart from me telling James that I fucked you in his house, why was he so pissed about me being with you? What is this band rule thing?" I asked.

"Ah! The band rule of not ever sleeping with the same girl that one of the others may of already had the delights of... I'm not sure how it came about really, but we had 3 band rules that were like the three commandments of big time rush. Rule number 1, don't screw the same chick! rule number two, what goes on in btr, stays in btr and rule number three which was don't under any circumstances fall in love with a fan." Logan said.

I removed my head from his shoulder and looked at him curiously. "Are you joking?" I said with a smile ready to crack on my face.

"Honest to God that was an actual rule." Logan replied with a smirk.

I looked at him, not sure whether to take him seriously or not. "You're silly." I resolved in saying as I got comfy while the last few passengers found their seats.

I group of six men then caught my attention as they boarded the plane, obviously on a stag party or a celebration of some kind, they were loud and rowdy as they fumbled around the aircraft trying to find their seats. one of the men was very unstable on his feet and I wondered how the hell he had been allowed to board. One of his friends had a hold of him so he couldn't fall flat on his face.

Three of the men including the obviously drunk one sat in front of Logan and I and the other three sat a few rows behind us. The loudness of them intimidated me so I stayed quiet as I heard them taking the piss out of the airline staff. the plane began moving and take off started.

Twenty minutes in to the flight and my bladder wouldn't hold the diet cola that Logan had bought me in the terminal for the remainder of the journey.

"Sorry baby, I'm going to have to go pee." I said as I got ready to stand up.

"You want me to walk you up there?" Logan asked. He was such a gent.

A huge boom of loud laughing erupted out from the seats in front as the stag party was still carrying on.

"If you wouldn't mind." I said looking at the back of the heads of the three young men in front of me.

Logan took my hand then walked me out from my seat and up towards the front of the plane where one of the toilets were situated. I walked in to the loo leaving logan on the outside.

The cramped conditions of the plane toilet were harder than usual to undress myself quickly now I had my baby bump. Not even my elbows had much room to manoeuvre. I soon relieved my full bladder and washed my hands, making a mental note that in the light of the airplane toilet my skin really did look like it was glowing as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I could hear raised voices on the other side of the toilet door. One of which was Logan's. Then a loud thud came to the toilet door almost forcing it open on the lock. I screamed in shock.

"**Back the fuck off!**" I heard logan shout.

I pressed my back against the wall of the toilet as far away from the door as possible. I was scared it was going to be kicked open and hurt me.

"**Sir, if you don't calm down you will be restrained.**" I heard someone say, I presumed it was the airline staff.

A loud bang from outside the door came and I heard other people screaming. The door of the toilet then came crashing in, narrowly missing me as it flung itself open and I saw the drunk man from the stag party being manhandled by the male trolley dolly and one his own friends.

I couldn't see Logan.

Complete panic hit me hard. Here I was, stuck in the God damn toilet while this hefty drunk was kicking and thrashing about trying to get in. I watched in fear and disgust as he then vomited everywhere in front of me. His friend let go of him as he tried to escape the sick which left the male flight attendant alone in trying to battle away the crazy drunk.

I started crying as I felt for sure I was about to get hurt. As the man stumbled around trying to fight against the flight attendant I saw the young man who had been wearing the headphones come up behind him, yanking the drunks arm uncomfortably around his back which allowed one of the other flight attendants to cuff the drunk. He was then removed from the doorway of the toilet allowing me to finally leave.

I looked to the aisle trying to see Logan but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"My boyfriend!" I said to one of the flight attendants who were still at the scene of the drama. "Where is my boyfriend?" I demanded.

She looked at me in shock, not really being able to take in the last few minutes of her life.

"Excuse me Miss... is that your boyfriend?" An elderly gent said as he pointed to the row of seats that had a small huddle of people surrounding someone who was slumped in one.

I made my way over and forced my way through the people.

"Logan!" I said as I saw him beaten and bloodied. "Oh my god." I added.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his teeth stained red with blood.

"Am I okay? I'm fine. Are you okay? What the hell happened?" I said as I took the now vacant seat next to him as Logan was handed an assortment of first aid items from a stranger.

"Yeah I'm fine... that fucking cunt stood up and fell straight over then began crawling down the aisle towards me while you were in the toilet..._ ah, fuck!_" He said as he dabbed a tender spot on his face. "He tried to force his way in... I couldn't let that happen." He said.

"Oh baby" I replied, looking at his once beautiful face that was now splattered with blood.

Logan took my hand to say everything was fine. The seat belt sign came on and it became apparent that the plane would be making an emergency landing to get the drunk in to police custody.

I was so shaken up that I felt a bit sick. I didn't even know what airport we were now landing in, I had no clue if I was in Canada or the USA.

The flight attendant asked us both to stay on board until everyone had been taken off the plane, we were then escorted in to a room with lots of cushioned seats.

Logan was quiet. I think he was in a little shock himself but was trying to play it down. The police soon arrived and they questioned Logan on what had actually happened seeing as he had been involved in some form of aggressive physical contact while on board the plane.

"... I had a feeling he was going to be sick the minute I saw him get on the plane." Logan said as he explained what happened. "I'm not sure how he even was allowed on board." He added.

"So Mr Henderson, the man in question got out of his seat and fell over, but still approached you on all fours?" The policman asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I was worried for Gaby." Logan said making an obvious point at my baby bump. "She was inside the toilet. The next thing I knew the jack ass stands up and throws a punch at me and I end up being thrown head first in to the door." Logan said explaining what happened. "I then had his elbow rammed in my nose and everthing just went... fuzzy." Logan replied.

The policeman nodded as he looked at the beaten state logan was in.

"I don't think I passed out but I couldn't see properly. I was put in a nearby seat and was treated for... this." Logan said now pointing at his own face,

It was my turn to be asked a few questions before we were both allowed to leave. I explained what I heard and saw.

We were then taken through various 'staff only' corridors untill we found ourselves being taken on to yet another plane.

It was dark now and I looked forward to the warm comfy bed of Logan's Californian house.

"Are you sure your okay?" I whispered to Logan as we set off in the air yet again.

"Yeah... gabs i was terrified." He finally admitted.

I placed his hand in both of mine as I tried to take away the wrong doings of the day. "I'm not surprised. That guy was hefty." I said softly to him.

Logan was short and definitely not a fighter.

Logan shook his head. "No not scared about the guy... about you being in harms way.. both of you." He added as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"We are fine." I assured him.

Logan nodded but buried himself in my shoulder as he continued to stroke my bump.

I left him to his own thoughts for the remainder of the flight. I had never been so pleased to get to America and off the plane.

* * *

Author note: will update soon. Thanks to the reviewers!

Natalie x


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after a decent nights sleep I awoke in Logan's Californian king bed. Logan appeared in the doorway carrying in two steaming hot mugs of coffee.

He was completely naked and had an erection on him that would bring tears to a girls eyes.

I couldn't help but stare at his magnificent member as he walked across the room, he placed the drinks down on his bedside table. I wasn't about to miss out on the morning glory that he proudly displayed so I pulled the sheets back and watched as he scanned every inch of my body before finally focusing on the inbetween of my legs.

He was amazing and made me feel alive again and not just a heavily pregnant girl, but a sexy, desirable, fuckable woman. He wanted me right now, and I so wanted him.

My nipples stood erect and the intimate space between my legs longed for him. The sensation between my thighs begged for his attention.

I gazed longingly at his glorious cock, it was long and thick, with dark veins, capped by an enormous head. Logans dick was definitely not for a beginner... as evidenced by 'the bump' I was no longer a beginner

My mind raced with excitement, knowing soon that Logan's impressive cock would be buried deep inside me, oh god it would make me scream, as it always did.

I would gladly lay in the wet patches on the sheets. I had not had proper sex with Logan since we got back together. We had been intimate in lots of other ways mostly consisting of various oral acts but I wanted him today, now! This very second!

Logan pulled me against his muscle rippled chest, I could sense the feel of his erection as it lay hot and damp angainst my skin. We kissed frantically, our tongues entwined as we explored each others mouths. I nibbled on his lower lip as he massaged my neck and shoulders. Long forgotton groans and sighs escaping from my throat from the welcome attention.

Logan planted delicate kisses down my neck and across the swell of my chest, he was almost teasing me. He kissed around my erect, puckered nipple before taking it in his mouth to gently suck.

Teasing me more, Logan pulled at my nipples with his teeth as he squeezed my breast, not roughly but just enough for his masculine satisfaction.

I was so aroused as he worked delicately on my breasts, his hand rubbing across my bump bringing an involuntary kick from inside.

My legs parted as his fingers ran down to my pubic region, a small trickle of excitement ran down the crease of my thigh on to the bedsheets as he found my protruding clitorus.

An unexpected gasp from deep in my throat escaped as he worked his finger round in circles using a slight pressure. God! Logan Henderson was a master at this, he had me panting and squirming at his pleasure.

My fingers gripped around his dick, they squeezed and explored every inch of him, I cradled his tight ball sack in my hand whilst he performed his magic on my clitorus.

I closed my eyes in sheer bliss and bit my lip at the feel of his soft kisses on my big belly, his hands fondled and massaged all over bringing another movement from inside. Kissing down the contour of my bump to the mound in between my inner thigh, Logan planted more kisses. He was driving me in to a frenzy and he knew it.

Lower and lower he kissed down the outside of my leg to my knee, before easing my thighs open wider and kissing the fleshy insides. My legs trembled and another wet trail ran down them. It seemed like an eternity as he worked up and up to the waiting lips. A well aimed lap brushing between them in to the pinkness, he lapped around the entrance and along the slit, sucking at the wet fluid leaking out from me.

It was getting too much for the both of us, I wanted his cock inside me, to coat it in my wetness and scream a body shaking orgasm.

His strong hands gripped at my hips and turned me over, carefully pulling me on to my knees. Logan placed a pillow under me as I sunk down on to the bed. He knelt behind me, slapping the blood enraged head of his cock against my lips. I just wanted him to sink the whole lot deep inside me, I shuddered in anticipation as the big head pushed my wet lips easily apart. It rubbed just inside my walls. God it felt so wonderful.

I tried to push back to get more of him inside me but his determined hands gripped my hips and held me, just teasing his cock in and out slightly. He was in control and I was moaning as I waited for the other eight inches.

Logan gave me a dozen small thrusts before he sunk half of it in, taking me by surprise, it was like being a virgin again, my insides gripped him like a tight glove. It brought a loud moan from logan. I sensed he was getting to the point of no return as he built up a rythm, he reached under and squeezed my breast, pulling on the nipple. Logan groaned as he then sunk his entirety in to me, I threw my head back in ecstasy as I met his thrusts.

His dick filled me completely, his balls slapping against my lips before he pulled out and drove it all back in to my pussy.

Over and over he fed his cock in to me, I squeezed my pelvic muscle to grip him tightly, I was overly impressed at his staying power! I was sure he wouldn't be lasting long today but I was wrong. Every hard, deep stroke was proving me to be mistaken and all the while bringing me closer and closer to orgasm, I was screaming with pleasure.

It swept over me before I knew it, I shook and trembled as Logan kept his rythm constant, my pussy was in spasm as ri heard the first low moan from him. He picked up the pace as I sunk down, his cock rubbing heavily against my spongy walls. His hands gripped my hips tightly and with another low groan I felt the hot spurt as he emptied his cum in to me.

Pulling himself out of me we both collapsed on our backs on the bed, our kissing now less frantic but enjoyed all the same.

"Why couldn't it of been you to get me pregnant." I said outloud as I caught my breath.

Logan chuckled. "Since when would life ever be that easy." Logan replied as he placed his hand on his own heaving chest.

Logan and I eventually sat up, my hand stroked his leg, brushing against his now semi erect cock, I could feel his cum slowly dripping out of me. The rusher inside me smiled at this thought.

My fingers curled around his ever growing hardness as we chatted over mindless things. Logan eventually pulled me across to him and kissed me deeply, obviously enjoying my touch. Pulling back the sheets that he had only just placed around us again, Logan watched me playing with him. He was huge!

Moaning softly, he leaned in to my ear. "Suck me." He whispered.

I moved down the bed and kissed his lightly tanned body. My hair brushing the tip of his cock. I licked around the base and followed the dark vein slowly upwards to the head, where I planted a delicate kiss upon it. My lips half opened and rubbed the purple gland teasingly, logans hurried hands pushed my head downwards.

My lips sealed around his cock as it slid in to my mouth, the head brushing my lips and busy tongue.

Logan moaned loudly as I sucked, I took more of him in my mouth, working it slowly down my throat until my lips were around his base. I tensed my mouth and gripped it tightly, making a gargling sound before slowly rising to the tip.

My tongue ran around the rim before moving down once more and building up a steady rhythm, encouraged on by Logan's ever growing moans. My hands squeezed his tight ball sack as I quickened the pace and the pressure of my lips around his shaft.

There could only be one outcome as his moans grew to fever pitch, my lips sending Logan into his own frenzy now.

I felt his vein twitch and clamped tightly around him, the first salty spurt hitting the back of my throat like a bullet. I swallowed hard as he emptied himself into my mouth, unable to cope with the flow, it dribbled from my lips as I fought against the thick fluid he offered me. Logans legs shook as I coaxed the last drops from the top of the swollen head.

This man, Logan Henderson, was amazing! I was so under his control as he pulled me up and rolled me on to my side. I marvelled at him with amused eyes as I noticed he was still hard.

He still wanted me so much, his hand supporting my leg as he manouvered in close and positioned the large wet head to my opening, in a single, purposeful thrust, Logan sank his nine inches inside me, taking my breath away.

With his hand gently held to my bump as the baby contorted inside, he carried on fucking me deeply, his fingers rolled over my nipples. The tenderness of them only adding to my pleasure. They then dropped down and trapped my clitorus between them.

I was in heaven as another orgasm swept through me, Logan's pace remaining constant as I shook, his magnificent cock tightly cocooned in my pussy giving me the fuck of a life time.

We made love for a further twenty minutes before I felt the hot flood of his cum hit my insides.

For what was going to be a truly shitty day, it had started off so good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Right, I've phoned Kendall and told him that I have come across some big time rush finances that need sorting out. He will be bringing James along with him within the hour." Logan said as he flopped down on the couch next to me.

I nodded, looking at his bruised face that the drunk from the plane gave him, I stroked my hand across his cheek. "This looks sore." I replied.

"It feels tight today but it's nothing... honestly Gabs" he said flashing me a smile.

"He will defo be getting jail time, an emergency landing won't go down well in court." I said now noticing that Logan's left eye was blood shot too.

"Gabs... you are avoiding the subject. I said James will be here soon." Logan said tipping my chin.

I let out a sigh. "I know... I know, I heard you. No going back now then huh!" I said forcing myself to talk about it.

"I'm right here, I wornt leave you for a second. Everything will be fine. I text Carlos earlier, I said that we would visit him later today. That sound good?" Logan asked me gently.

"You told Carlos we would be turning up together?" I asked wondering if Logan had spilled the beans on our relationship.

"Well... no, I said I have someone that I would like him to meet." He replied.

"I wouldn't of minded if you did say." I said with a smile.

"Honest?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Sure, honest!" I replied.

A little chuckle left Logan's lips. "That's kinda cool cause I have a confession to make... I told Los a few weeks ago that you and I were more than friends... I didn't mention the baby though." He said with a look like he was a naughty school boy written on his face.

"Well that makes sense as to why Carlos wouldn't give me James' number... he must of thought I was calling to gloat or something." I replied, running my fingers through Logan's dark hair.

"Well we are here now, and James will soon find out... a few things." He said matter of factly as he looked at my bump. There was no hiding it now.

"If James and Kendall are the real deal now and they are happy together, do you think that Kendall will take the baby news okay? I feel bad for him. I know he was a dick to me mostly but he was hurting so bad for James... I'm scared he will get angry." I replied.

Logan shrugged. "Gaby don't think about shit too much, all you should worry about is the happiness of your baby. Who cares what Kendall thinks! Yeah it sucks but it's not your fault... James brought everything on to himself. Just concentrate on the matter at hand." He said, once again making things sound so easy.

"How will you explain things to the public Logan?" I asked knowing that although btr were well and truly finished, Logan was still a favorite to fangirl over.

Logan smiled at me. "Gaby this is me you are talking to! I don't explain shit to anyone." He said with a chuckle.

My mind rested at ease thinking it all through out loud with Logan, today wasn't going to be so bad, sure Kendall would be pissed that his boyfriend was fathering an illegitimate child, and James would probably be shocked but be pleasently surprised when I agreed to being okay with him seeing his kid. It was an okay ending to what was a terrifying turn of events to happen to my life.

"Gaby... you know that day that I found you sneaking around the tour buses... if given the chance to re-live it would you do it again or run a mile?" Logan asked, his red looking eye trying to read my thoughts.

I gave Logan's hair another ruffle and rubbed my hand over my bump. "Everything happens for a reason Logues... I wouldn't run, I survived it... only thing I would honestly change is what happened to Regan." I replied softly.

Logan rested his head back on the couch and stared up to the ceiling. "Do you think about it a lot? Finding her?" He asked.

I nodded. "It creeps in to my mind about once an hour.. if not more" I said.

"Is it normal do you think?" Logan asked, obviously Regan haunted his thoughts too.

"I'm not sure... it's not medieval times Logan, seeing a dead person is hard going." I said as my mind now replayed how I watched Logan desperately try to give Regan mouth to mouth, I could still smell and see everything in my mind so clearly.

Logan nodded. "I thought I was cracking up... what would you think of me if ir said i was talking to a shrink about?" He asked quietly.

"I would think that your head is very much in the right place... just as your heart was when you tried to save her." I said wrapping my arm around him.

Logan smiled, he looked happy that he had told me this little secret he thought I would judge him on.

Soon enough the doorbell rang, Logan and ie looked at each other. "He no longer uses his key then?" I said sarcastically. remembering all the times James used to just breeze in to Logan's home.

Logan raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I will go let him in... stay calm and collected Gabs okay." He said making eye contact with me.

I nodded and watched as he walked out the room. I grabbed a cushion and held it over my bump, resting my arms on it. I had never felt so nervous in my life.

I heard a gabble of talking between Kendall and Logan but I hadn't heard James, maybe he hadn't shown up?! That thought soon evaporated as Logan, Kendall and James walked in to the lounge where I sat, I gave the cushion a squeeze as nerves filled my every bone.

"Oh fuck this shit!" James said as he turned around trying to escape the room on seeing me, Logan blocked his exit though.

"Dude please... you need to hear her out." Logan explained.

"No I don't." James said creating a fuss.

It was Kendall that looked at me oddly, his head tilted ever so slightly to one side. I squeezed the cushion even further. I just wanted them to go, I felt sick and exposed.

"Are you fucking her still?!" I heard James say as he gave Logan a little push.

Kendalls clear green eyes locked on me, my chest heaved in an out, he looked scary.

"James!" Kendall said in a clear, cool tone to his lover.

"Na! I'm out of here," James replied as he tried to shove passed Logan again, who wasn't budging an inch in the doorway.

"James!" Kendall said again as he then walked over towards me as I sat on the couch and grabbed the corner of the cushion, I tried to hold on to it, but the force kendall put in to removing it from me outweighed my strength. "Holy shit." Were the words I then heard whisper out in shock as Kendall layed eyes on what he thought he had seen under the cushion.

My bump.

The room fell silent as I looked at the three pairs of eyes that now stared at me.

"You stupid fuck!" James then said with a chuckle as he turn to Logan.

"It's not Logan's is it?" Kendall said to me as he still stared at me with eyes so wide.

I shook my head and watched Kendall as he raised his hands to his head then sat down in shock on the arm chair opposite me.

I then just looked at Logan, trying to concentrate on not crying, I tried to sneak in a deep breath so my voice sounded calm.

I turned my gaze to James who looked at me in disgust. "It's your baby James." I said softly,

James didn't need a minute to think, or a moment to adjust to the situation, he just laughed. He laughed hard and sarcastically. "This is bull shit." He said looking at me. James then turned to Logan. "Man, you fucked up big time, but I won't take the blame for your mistakes... that is one colossal mistake" he said coldly. "She will bleed you dry." James then added.

"It's not Logan's baby James. It's yours!" I said calmly, trying to reason with the kind side of him that I knew existed in him somewhere.

"You're lying." He said as ir watched his adams apple rise and fall as he still stood next to Logan by the door.

I shook my head. "I'm not lying... why would I lie? I was scared to tell you because of how things ended but I just needed to say that I wont stop you from being in this babys life." I replied, being the grown up that I promised myself I would be. James stared at me. There was no thanks in his eyes, no kindness on his face.

"It's mine?" He eventually said.

"Yes." I replied with a nod of my head.

"Okay... okay, so you come back here telling me about this kid that iem supposedly the father to... why? What do you want? Money? A house? A relationship?" He said hurtfully.

I shook my head. "I dont want your money James, I have my own house and I'm already in a relationship." I said looking towards Logan. "I just wanted to do the right thing for the baby and let you in eits life. I've not got many weeks left." I said, my voice now letting me down as it shook all over the place with nerves.

I ran a hand over my bump, feeling a kick from the inside.

James raised his eyebrows to me, his face looked comical that I was trying so hard to stay calm and not shout at him. He knew me well still because thats what I did want to do, I wanted to scream to the top of my lungs at him! Now he stood before me, I wanted to slam my fists on his chest until it hurt him, I had so many months of pent up anger that wanted to escape. Looking at him now I still hated him, he was still the handsome guy that he had always been but his soul was ugly.

He shook his head. "I want fuck all to do with it." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"James!" Kendall said, now coming back to life after listening in to the goings on of what was happening around him.

"**No, Kendall. Fuck her!** and fuck that bastard inside of her. I'm not condemning my life to be filled of misery at having to share a part of it with her. I would say I appreciate the offer Gaby but you really shouldn't of bothered coming back here. I'm not interested at all in playing happy families or whatever with you. You want maintenance?... sure thats not a problem. I dont want to see it though." He finished.

"We dont want your money." I said feeling another kick from inside my bump.

James clapped his hands together, "well there we go then. Have a safe journey home." James said turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

"**James?!**" Kendall said shocked standing up, but the only sound to be heard was James slamming the door shut as he left Logan's home.

It was my lip that began quivering first as I sat there, that was closely followed by a loud sharp cry leaving my mouth and then I finished up with an abundance of tears that fled from my eyes.

Logan walked over to me, offering me the tissue from his pocket that I expect he planted in there hours ago.

I sniffed and howled in to the tissue as Logan folded his arms around me. It was several minutes later that I realised Kendall was still here. He was sat back in the arm chair and looked to be patiently waiting for me to calm down.

"Wh... what the fuck do you want? Just get your evil comments... off your chest and leave!" I sobbed out angrily to him.

Kendall shook his head. "I don't have any evil words Gaby... not aimed at you anyway." He said gently to try and stop the cries from falling out of me.

I sucked in a large breath, letting the feel of Logan's hand as he stroked my hair back calm me down.

"Are you sure its James' baby?" Kendall asked softly, trying to not sound rude at asking such a delicate question.

I nodded. "The dates are quite clear from when James and I first started dating... I would of agreed to a paternity test if he wanted one... if he was interested." I said crying again.

Kendall stood up and walked over to me, he knelt down in front of where I sat and took my hand.

It was a shock, I had never known Kendall to be nice or caring. I saw his face full of sympathy as I looked at him.

"I will talk to him, he is just in shock Gaby... I bet he is walking around now thinking what an ass hole he just was." Kendall soothed.

I gave him a teary smile, "I doubt that." I replied.

"Do you know what you are having?" Kendall asked as he seemed to be giving me all the time in the world to talk to me.

I nodded. "A girl." I replied

Kendall raised his hand briefly to his mouth, "a baby girl!" He said with a smile. It was then that I saw the mixture of happiness and sadness in Kendalls eyes.

"The thought of being part of James' babys life appeals to you at least then?" I asked as I took another deep breath.

Kendall nodded. "I love James... I cant believe he is being so stupid about this. We have even talked about kids." He said which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Well I'm sorry Kendall but if James is more interested in adopting or whatever, than being involved in his own daughters life then I would strongly recommend that you find a new boyfriend." I said seriously to him.

"That's not even an option Gaby, for me it's James or no one... I will talk to him, make him see sense." Kendall said as he stood up again.

"A real man shouldn't need to be talked in to wanting his daughter whether she was planned or not." I said to Kendall.

I felt Logan's loving arm squeeze me just a little tighter. I felt content that my baby would at least have a strong male figure in her life. It really didn't matter if it was the man that made her or not.


	6. Chapter 6

I patted down my summer dress as Logan and I waited for Carlos to open his front door. Once again I felt a bit nervous. I was worried about the reaction of my pregnancy to outsiders. Logan was making me even more nervous by being so fidgety. It had been a while since he had seen Carlos. I figured that he found it hard after what happened to Regan, but this would do him good!

The door finally opened but instead of Carlos standing there, a girl with long blonde hair met our gaze. "Oh." She said shocked as she wasn't expecting to see us stood on the door step.

Carlos then made his appearance from behind the girl. "Guys!" He said greeting us, he layed eyes on the bump but gave me a little hug, he then gave logan a hard slap on the shoulder and had a friendly moan to him about it being so long since the last time they had seen each other.

The girl who had opened the front door was obviously just on her way out as her and Carlos said some goodbyes. Logan and I were then ushered in to the house

We were led out in to the garden, it was a gorgeous typical, LA sunny afternoon. I sat down at the large glass and wood table that was situated in the shade, I noticed a large pink shoe box in the middle of the table. Logan eyed a soccer ball on the grass nearby and picked it up, I then watched as he began to do some keepy-ups by the side of me, Carlos sat down with me at the table.

"Gaby... you er... look swell." Carlos said with the tinyest hint of a grin on his lips.

"Har-har, very funny, its complicated!" I said giving my belly a rub.

"Dude, who was the chick?" Logan said as he kept his eye on the ball he was trying to stop from hitting the floor.

"Adelaide." Carlos said with a small smile.

"Is Adelaide the girl who you took out on the date?" I asked softly, remembering what Carlos had told me on the phone.

Carlos chuckled, "no, I expect that girl has emigrated to Alaska to get away from me." He said rolling his eyes at his own memory of what must of been a truly terrible first date since Regan dying. "Adelaide is... was a friend of Regan's." Carlos said just as the ball Logan was playing with hit the floor.

"Oh, well that's good." I said smiling. "She must understand how you feel then." I added.

"Yeah... yeah, she does. It's not like that though, we arent romantically linked or anything. I hadn't even met her before the funeral. She is trying to carry on what Regan started." Carlos said quietly. He looked to his feet.

"What, erm... what did she start Los?" I asked feeling the awkwardness of both Carlos and Logan on talking about Regan.

"Awareness." Carlos said in a whisper.

I nodded and looked at Logan. Regans final act in her life was to publicly shame a girl who was adding to the misery of her already terrible life and commented via twitter that she would be the beginning of change regarding internet bullying. It did spark a huge awareness campaign that it was still going on and it still did drive people to suicide or self harm.

"What is she doing to make people aware?" Logan asked as he gave up on the football and sat down next to me.

"All sorts, she has been involved in short films and online campaigns but she came here today to ask a big favour that would hopefully pull on the heart strings of any budding bully before they typed anything hurtful." He explained.

Logan and I looked at each other, waiting for Carlos to continue, Los looked fairly emotional as he gave himself a second to draw in a deep breath.

"She wants big time rush to cover a song. She is hoping to get it released on iTunes" he said.

My eyebrows raised at hearing this news, I never in a million years could see the four original members of btr getting back together to record... maybe they would if it was for this cause. "it sounds like a good idea. I mean if you guys came back... even for just one song to keep the memory alive of what happened. If it changed the thinking of just one person then I would say it's worth it." I said honestly. I saw Logan nod, even Carlos did.

"I said that I would like to do it, even if you..." Carlos said looking at Logan. "... and the others didn't want to then I thought I could do it myself. I've spent the afternoon looking at pictures that will be used as a music video. I didn't want to be in a video so thought this was a better idea like a slide show!.. you wanna see?" Carlos said looking emotional as he looked between Logan and I.

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

Carlos then reached out towards the pink shoe box and pulled it nearer to him, he flipped the lid and placed it carefully to the side of the box. I noticed his hand shaking as he reached in to the box and pulled out a collection of photographs. He handed them to me.

I smiled as I saw them. The one ir looked at now was Carlos and Regan stroking a small bear cub. Regan looked beautiful. I had forgotten how pretty she was. The next one was from the last tour that big time rush had done. Regan wore a gorgeous black dress as she was surrounded by Carlos, Dustin, Kendall, James, Logan and Viola. They were all dressed smart and formal.

The third picture I flipped to made me laugh as I was treated to Carlos and Regan pulling their best duck faces, another picture had her and again all the btr boys as they participated in a charity event. They all had matching t-shirts on.

The other pictures showed a similar story. Regan enjoying life, looking happy, being in love and having fun. I couldn't help it as my tears began rolling.

"It's such a waste... I'm sorry." I said handing the pictures to Logan as I apologised for my emotion.

"Don't be silly... it's fine." Carlos said as we watched the many faces of Logan as he scanned through the pictures. My heart wrenched for Logues as I watched his mouth contort in to various positions as he tried to not shed a tear.

Once Logan had finished with the photos he placed them carefully back in the box and put the lid on, he took a big sniff in through his nose. "I'm in!" He said nodding his head, agreeing to the reformation of big time rush for a one song only deal. "What cover song did this Adelaide chick have in mind?" Came Logan's next question.

"Do you remember that R.E.M track? 'Everybody hurts'?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, shit! They are hard hitting lyrics!" Logan said. I saw him swallow hard at the thought of singing such a sad song while the video only displayed happy pictures of a girl who pretended everything was okay for such a long time... leaving behind so many broken hearts after she took her own life to escape people she hadn't even met.

"It will make a difference to someone though wont it?" Carlos asked.

"It will make a difference to me... to actually do something." Logan said honestly.

Carlos stood up, exhaling a big breath of air. "Well putting that aside for now... I'm a terrible host, you guys want a soda?" He said changing the subject.

"Sure." I replied for both myself and Logan as i tried to give him a minute to not burst in to tears as his eyes bulged with a whole new emotion.

On bringing out three cans of soda Carlos took his seat opposite me again, the silence was filled with the opening ting of canned soft drinks and the gentle fizz of bubbles.

"So Gaby... how complicated is that bump?" Carlos said now a full smile on his face as he questioned me over my lifes adventures.

"It's James' baby." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Fuck! You weren't joking when you said it was complicated huh?" He said with a small chuckle at my misfortune.

"No, that is why Logues has dragged me back to la la land. James doesn't want anything to do with the baby but ironically Kendall does. It's more fucked up than a soap opera." I replied.

"Kendall? Why does Kendall want to be part of it all?" Carlos said looking confused.

"Rule number two, what goes on in btr stays in btr... quite literally." I said knowing that it didnt really matter what Carlos knew.

"What do you mean... holy fuck! They are bumming each other!?" Carlos said as his eyes got as large as saucers and an overload of things flooded through his mind that now made sense. "Fuck... I did not see that one coming." Carlos said with a chuckle as he then pointed at my bump and had a little insane laugh of how more complicated my pregnancy was.

I smiled at him. It was nice to see him look carefree after everything he had been through even if it was at my expense.

"It doesn't matter though. I have my perfect man sat right here." I said to Carlos as I took Logan by the hand.

Carlos looked astonished at his old band mate. "You sure pick em, huh logie bear." Carlos said still trying to hold his chuckles in.

Logan shrugged. "I love her, what more can I say... plus the whole bump thing, it just turns me on." He said flashing his crooked smile to his friend.

I slapped Logan's leg in a playful manner. "Logan! You sound really pervy!" I moaned.

He turned to look at me, treating me to his cheeky looking dimples. "I cant help it, I'm not gonna lie... I like the bump. It's nice." He said giving it a rub.

"There is a certain appeal to a pregnant woman." carlos said agreeing with Logan.

I chuckled at them both. "Well I hope you don't get fed up with me once the baby has arrived and I can squeeze back in to my tight pants."

"Well not to worry..." Logan laughed. "If it turns out I prefer you pregnant then I know exactly what to do." He said giving me a wink.

I smiled at my perverted boyfriend. The notion that Logan was in this for the long haul with me was nice. Visions of whirlwind romances and wedding bells fluttered through my head.

Would my life ever be allowed to be that simple though!

* * *

Author note; love my reviews and the stats on the story going up and up, so thank you! Will hopefully keep the new chapters rolling in fairly quickly.

Hope everyone has had a great Easter btw!

Natalie x


	7. Chapter 7

Dipping my hands in to the warm soapy water I found the dish cloth that I had temporarily lost beneath the bubbles. I picked up the dirty plate from the side of the sink and swirled the wet cloth over it untill it was clean, I then placed the plate on the dish drainer to dry.

"Gabs what are you doing that for? I have a dishwasher for a reason." Logan said as he walked in to his kitchen and found me washing dishes.

"It's only the two of us Logues, I'm not wasting all that water on washing a few dishes when I can do it myself in a few minutes." I smiled.

Logan scratched his head that I would prefer to do chores the hard way.

"You shouldn't be doing dishes." He then said again taking the tea towel from me as I attempted to dry a mug.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself." I said, already smitten with the topic of conversation, I loved how he treated me like a princess all the time.

"well one reason being you should be relaxing and taking it easy." He said placing a hand on my stomach as he got closer to me. "Another reason is no one as beautiful as you should do any kind of housework... you should just sit about the house looking good." He teased.

I laughed at him. "Should I be wearing fig leaves for clothes too, in this dodgy scenario you have cooked up in your brain?" I asked sarcastically.

Logan raised one eyebrow. "Mmm, fig leaves... nice touch." He chuckled. "but the most important reason that you... my beautiful angel... shouldn't be doing the dishes..." he continued as he inched his face closer to mine, his cool breath making my head swirl with adoration as he got closer and closer. "... is because you make a fucking racket doing it, I had just fallen to sleep on the chair in there and all I could hear was you crashing about in here." He said snapping his head back away from me.

Snatching the tea towel back I whipped him over his butt for teasing me. "You are a shit, Logan." I giggled.

He smiled at me. "Seriously though, you shouldn't be doing it, leave it to me... you are my guest while you are in this house, and I wont have you doing any cleaning... even if you are quiet." He added.

"I'm not a guest, I'm your girlfriend, we practically live together as it is." I said.

Logan smiled. "Why don't we then?" I could move in with you in Canada, or you could move in with me in Canada... or we could live here?" He said as an after thought.

I shook my head. "Logan you don't want to stay in Canada you are only there on work as it is." I said.

Logan shrugged. "The show is pretty definite to get a second season Gabs... I could make Canada home by then." He said.

I looked at him unsure what to say. We had only been together such a short time, I didn't want to put the kiss of death on something so perfect by rushing in to living together, plus with a baby coming.

"You need the states Logan." I said realistically. His career needed to be near the hustle and bustle of LA where all his contacts were and his agent and... everything.

Logan shook his head. "I need you." He said knowing how I hated Los Angeles.

I held my hand up and stroked the bruising that remained on his face. "Logues I am serious about us... I am, but it's just not time yet." I said softly.

He nodded. I'm serious about us too... so like I said before, I will wait patiently for that time." He replied.

"It will come Logues... it's not just me I have to think about now." I said giving him a kiss.

"Can ri stay over a lot and gradually move my shit in without you noticing?" He then said taking my hands in his.

"You can stay over a lot but I have already noticed you moving your shit in... Logan you brought your crock pot in to my home." I laughed.

"It's the only way I know how to cook." He chuckled.

I shook my head as I smiled at him.

"How long did you want to give Kendall to try and talk James round?" Logan then asked me, knowing we were on borrowed time staying in Los Angeles.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We might as well stay here until Carlos has sorted out the big time rush song." I replied. There is no point going back home then having to come back here... it's a waste of money and flying isn't exactly fun after what happened last time." I said rolling my eyes.

"I didn't think chubby people like yourself are allowed to fly after a certain date?" Logan said as he gently poked a finger on my belly.

I smirked at his chubby remark. "No it's cool, I checked, some airlines are a bit funny about it but as long as I'm fit to fly... jesus christ, I am not having my baby here!" I said shaking my head at the thought of it.

Logan smiled at my Canadian pride.

"Well God forbid if the baby was to be born on American soil." He teased me.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could go to that new shopping mall, you had a flyer come through the mail box. It's got all kinds of shops in there. I would like to check it out while we are still here." I said willing to make my time in Los Angeles worthwhile.

"What that Harbour Point one? Its not open yet" Logan said.

"It's called Point Harbour." I said correcting him on the name of the mall. I'm sure it said it opened on the 5th?" I said looking around for the flyer. I picked it up as I found it on top of the microwave oven. "Yeah the 5th." I said with a smile.

Logan flashed his beautiful smile at me. "Baby brain attack." He said as he pointed to the month. It opened on the 5th the following month, Three weeks away.

"Oh that sucks." I said a bit disheartened as I was looking forward to doing some shopping.

"Well it's just as well because I've already made some plans for us tomorrow." Logan said now pulling a chair out on his dining table and gesturing for me to sit.

"Sounds like fun!" I said optimistically as I did sit down.

"Well I can't gaurantee fun. Gabs my parents will be in town and I would love for you to meet them." Logan said.

I stared at him like an idiot for a few seconds. "Logan im 28 weeks pregnant... with another mans baby. Your parents will hate me." I said in a panic.

Logan shook his head. "They wont... they are amazing, lovely people who will see what I see when I look at you... they won't care about your chubbyness." He said sugar coating his bad news with one of his chubby jokes.

"Logan they might be amazing, lovely people but you are their son... even if your step dad can appreciate the situation we are in, it's going to raise a few eyebrows isn't it?" I said not quite understanding why he would arrange this.

"Gabs, I think it will be better to introduce you now than after the baby has arrived... put it that way." Logan replied.

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't think of a good reply.

"They will hate me." I whispered.

"They will love you." Logan said giving me a reassuring smile.

I returned his smile with my fake one, I deserved to do this for Logan if that was what he wanted, after all he was doing so much for me.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day sped by far too quickly for my own liking, I watched as Logan checked his wrist watch for the billionth time as we waited for the arrival of his parents.

He had been as cool as a cucumber the entire morning but I could see him trying to hold his shit together now as the clock ticked nearer and nearer to our company arriving.

"Do I look alright?" Logan asked as he looked down at his own body, he was wearing a smart shirt and jeans. He looked great.

"You look fine Logan." I said now looking at my own clothes that I had picked out from a possible 4 outfits. It was a pretty cream dress with a bow detail below the collar. It was the most slimming of the other maternity clothes I had brought with me but I still looked like I had eaten a basket ball.

Logan nodded as he checked his watch again, he then went around the kitchen that we were stood in and tidied away anything that he had made a mess with while cooking the meal we were about to share with his parents. The entire house smelled of beautiful, delicious food.

"Did you want me to do anything Logues?" I asked feeling uncomfortable as he dashed around me getting last minute things ready.

"You could ask me why I thought this was a good idea." He said with a nervous look as he blew a little air out of his mouth.

I giggled at him. "It needed to be done." I said trying to reassure him.

Logan beamed a smile at me and walked over to where I stood. My protruding stomach making contact with his own as he tried to calm himself down by looking at my face.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hands on my stomach and receiving a hefty kick from the inside which made him smile even more.

"I'm nervous but it's only one evening... everything will be fine after this shocker is out in the open." I lied as I placed my own hand on my stomach. I honestly felt that I should be locked in a cupboard the entire time Logan's parents are here. He could say I got caught in traffic or... I got taken away by aliens. I wasn't going to let on how scared I felt though, I think Logan would crawl in to his own fetal position in a corner and rock like a madman if I let him know I wasn't coping as well as I was letting on.

The door bell sounded, making Logan look at his watch again. "They are early!" He said nervously as he gave me a kiss on the forehead then went out to open the front door.

I took in a deep breath to try and blow the nerves away. With my best smile on my face as I stood in Logan's kitchen ready to greet his parents. My smile faded immediately when I saw that it wasn't Logan's Mom and Dad arriving, but in fact Kendall and James.

Logan looked fit to burst. "I can not have you in here right now." He said to the pair as they sauntered in to the kitchen. "... My parents are going to be here any fucking minute and I will not have you both here causing shit!" Logan snapped trying to not raise his voice.

It was Kendall that shook his head. "We are here to talk business. It wont take long. Carlos said you were willing to get the band back together?"

"Yeah... is that a problem?" Logan replied, his voice laced with attitude.

Kendall looked at James who had not said a word and looked at the shiny worktops to occupy his time. "No, we don't find it a problem... we both said to Carlos that we would also like to sing... to tell you the truth heffron drive isn't doing as well as I had hoped and James hasn't done anything for three months." He said looking a bit deflated.

Logan nodded but crossed his arms over his chest. "Carlos and I are doing this in Regan's memory not to help further our careers."

James then stood up straight. "Don't twist what he said. The band split too early and we would like to rectify what happened." James said cooly.

"Rectify?" Logan replied.

"Gabrielle could I talk to you please... in private!" James then said to me.

I looked at Logan who nodded, I then turned my gaze to James but found it near on impossible to make eye contact with him. "Sure... come out here." I said walking out in to the garden. I noticed Kendall had a smile on his face. Maybe he had talked James round.

James eyed up the patio table that was made nicely ready for logans parents to arrive. "It's a nice night to eat out here." He said making small talk as he sat at the table.

I nodded. "Logans mom and dad will be here any second... what did you want to say James?" I asked almost forgetting to breath.

James let out a sigh. "How long are you here for?" Was his first question.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure... a few weeks?" I replied.

"But you will be going back to Canada to have... that." He said looking at my bump.

I placed both my hands on my stomach. "Yes!" I replied.

James nodded. "Gaby ei understand that this is a sour turn of events to happen to us..." he began his voice sounding kind, but I didn't like his tone. "... But honestly it's best for everyone that you go back... to your little house and make it a home. You have filled Kendalls head with so many fairytales. You honestly don't want me hanging around that kid do you?" He said.

I bit my lip as all his words sunk in to my head. "Kendall thinks you are out here saying sorry and wanting to be part of your daughters life doesn't he!?" I said quietly

James smiled at me and raised his hands to surrender himself in being caught out. "The more you hang around the more trouble you are causing between us. Gaby I can't stand to look at you let alone have a permenant reminder of our time together." He said narrowing his eyes at my bump. "Just go home and forget I exist. Kendall will soon see something shiny and you and that kid will slip to the back of his mind."

I shook my head. "I am not going to lie to Kendall, making out that it's me that has no interest in making an effort for you to see your own fucking daughter! Im not the bad guy James, you can't push me around like im your frikkin puppet!" I hissed.

I heard voices come from inside the house. Logan, his mother and his step dad walked out. I saw Logan's mom scan mine and James faces I stood up to let James know that our conversation had come to an end.

He didn't say anything else to me. He did however give Logan's parents a hug and said his hellos.

"See you in the studio." He said to Logan as he walked passed him, bumping his shoulder in to logan as he went. I saw both him and Kendall walk out of the kitchen, making their way out the house.

A single clap sound from Logan as he joined his hands together snapped me back to the here and now.

"Mom, dad... this is Gaby!" Logan said cheefully, he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

I smiled politely at the two people who wore exaggerated smiles and tried to not look at my bump.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Logan asked.

His mother nodded as she remained smiling at me. "Something strong... best make it a double." She said as she watched me rub my tummy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm... please, have a seat." I said as Logan left me with his parents while he went to get drinks. "Logues has told me so much about you both." I added as I sat back down on my seat and patted my dress down.

A small laugh came from Logan's mother. "It would appear that Logan has failed to tell us much about you." She said also taking her seat.

Logan walked back out on to the patio with a tray of drinks. "Yeah sorry... I should of told you before that gaby is Canadian." He said, with a smile headed in my direction as he tried to diffuse the tension in the atmosphere.

Again Logan's mom let out a small nervous laugh.

"So tell me about... about this." She said ignoring Logan's jokes and getting right down to the nitty gritty as she looked at my belly.

Logan sat down next to me and took my shaking hand in his. "I met Gaby last year... I told you about her... with the Regan thing." Logan said looking to the floor briefly. "She was dating... someone else and it didn't work out. It's not my baby mom but we are making the best from a difficult situation. I would love... we would love your support on this." Logan finished.

Logans parents stayed quiet as they looked at each other and then back to us. His mom nodded. "You will always have my support Logan." She finally said.

A wave of shock swam over me when I realised there wasn't going to be a 'but' or an arguement.

The chit chat flowed from all four of us as we dined under the stars in Logan's nice garden. Everything was perfect. Logan was right his parents were amazing and lovely. I had never known people so willling to accept.

"So who is your birth partner Gaby?" Logans mom asked as we ate dinner.

I wasn't expecting a question like that. "Well I haven't really said yet... but I was hoping Logan would be with me?" I said turning my head to face him.

Logan looked a bit blown away. "I would love to gabs." He smiled.

I enjoyed the silence that fell as logan and I shared this moment together.

"If I may get personal... do you still see the father?" Logans dad asked.

I swallowed hard. Not wanting to reveal that it was James . "It's an estranged relationship at the moment. He isn't really wanting any contact but his... er.. his partner is trying to come to some agreement." I explained very vaguely.

Logans dad nodded and gave me a smile. This was going so much easier than I had ever imagined. I really loosened up as the evening wore on. They were the friendliest people I had ever met.

"It's looking likely that the band is getting back together." Logan told his parents.

"Really!" His mom said sounding delighted.

"It's just a one off but to tell the truth I'm looking forward to it." Logan added.

"Did you get the go ahead for a second season?" Logan's dad then asked him about the show Logan had been working on in Canada.

"Not yet but I was told it should be confirmed later this month." He replied.

It was nice listening in to their conversations, it became clear that Logan was very close with his parents. I adored them all. My parents hadn't really taken a blind bit of notice that Logan was with me. It was nice to feel special surrounded by these people.

I finished the last of my water that I had been nursing for half hour and placed the glass on the table.

"Excuse me, ive just got to use the ladies room." I said as I got up from the table, I gave Logan's shoulder a loving squeeze as I walked passed him and made my way in side the house and upstairs to the toilet.

I sat down on the loo and let what seemed in comparison to Niagara Falls pee out of me. I couldn't help but notice the window in the bathroom was open, I could distinctly hear my name being mentioned in the conversation from down below in the garden.

"Gaby is a lovely girl, Logan." I heard his mother say. I smiled to myself as I pulled my underwear up and made sure my dress wasnt tucked in anywhere.

"She is amazing mom." I heard Logan reply.

"She is... but you must realise how stupid you are being." Said the words from his mothers mouth as I froze to the spot.

"I'm not being stupid, I know exactly what I'm doing, I am in love with her and she just so happens to be pregnant." Logan said defending us both.

"What your mom is trying to say Logues is that you have too much going on in your life to commit to a girl like Gaby... we are looking out for her just as much as you." He added.

"I'm capable of coping... honestly I'm glad you've come to me openly and said you're worried but I love her. Everything will be fine." Logan said again.

"Logan how old is Gaby?" His mother asked. My heart sunk as ir looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"18." He replied quietly.

"18! Logan, you are going to be 25 this year, you can't go around making promises to a young girl who is learning to rely on you... especially with her having a baby on the way." His mother snapped.

I Sat down on the closed lid of the toilet as I listened in to more truthful feelings of Logan's parents. The conversation they were having came through the bathroom window crystal clear.

Logan didn't respond to his mothers way of thinking, I imagined that he must of rolled his eyes or just ignored her. It was an age gap but it was never going to be cause for concern.

She continued. "What if it does last? Are you just going to elope to Canada?" She then said going a bit off track.

"Mom..." Logan said now sounding exhausted. "... I don't have all the answers now. You were in a similar situation once, you were 19 when you had me!" He said trying to sway her way of thinking.

"Which is exactly why I dont want you to make the same mistakes." She replied.

"I'm a mistake now then? Well thanks and everything but as your mistake, I turned out pretty good!" Logan retorted sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean you were the mistake you know I didnt mean that." She replied to him.

"Mom... please just listen for a second. In a few years when I've had the time to prove to you and to gaby that this isn't a flash in the pan romance then we will laugh about it. You will be sitting right there, bouncing a little girl on your knee, heck! I might even have a few official henderson juniors crawling about too by then. But I'm determined to love Gaby and to love her baby more than her own father because thats who I am... that's who you raised, mom." Logan finished.

Silence fell from down stairs. I took this opportunity to flush the toilet and wash my hands.

As I walked back in to the garden the atmosphere was calm, it was like the last few minutes of conversation hadn't happened.

I took my seat back next to Logan.

"Did I miss anything?" I said softly, just wanting the evening to now be over.

"No love." Logans mom said as she took her glass in her hand. " you are just in time." She added.

"In time for what?" I asked.

"A toast... welcome to the family Gaby." Logans mom said raising her glass.

I felt Logan's hand slip in mine, his speech had clearly paid off. I looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Author note, lots of great reviews And people reading, so thanks! Will update as soon as I have thought of a next chapter, lol. Playing this one by ear. Suggestions welcome.

Nat x


	10. Chapter 10

7 days later...

"Does it usually take this long? I thought watching them record the song would be exciting." Adelaide said to me as she sat on the other end of the padded couch seat I was perched on.

I shrugged as I bit in to a sandwich. "I'm not sure... they work hard though. I don't think recording the songs is as rock and roll as every one thinks it is. Carlos is doing better huh." I replied pointing to Carlos with the remainder of my sandwich through the glass panel.

"Yeah he has stopped crying... for now." Adelaide said with a wry smile.

I had been sat in this little box, with a connecting window looking in to a studio for three hours now. Carlos had caused most of the delay as when ever he went to sing any part of the R.E.M cover that Adelaide had requested, he would begin to cry and rendered himself useless.

James had not spoken or looked at me all day. He kept himself busy looking at various things around the room and turned up half hour late to avoid any social activity with me.

Kendall was the complete opposite though. I gathered that James was still letting Kendall think that he now wanted something to do with my baby as he kept saying things to that effect.

Instead of just dropping James in the shit I went along with it, saying that it would be fine if James wanted to have the baby stay for Hanukkah as I knew that was important to him.

If James wanted to lie to yet another person he supposedly cared about then it would be his mess to clean up.

Adelaide looked at me eating my sandwich then rubbed her flat stomach. "I wish I bought some lunch with me." She moaned.

I picked the plastic container out of my bag that had far too many sandwiches in it for one pregnant girl. "Feel free to help yourself." I said offering her one. "You will be doing me a favour... I can't stop eating. I'm going to be a whale after this baby has evacuated." I smiled.

Adelaide smiled at me, she was too polite to agree. She picked a sandwich up regardless then opened it up to see what the contents where.

"eurgh... what is this?" She said pulling a disgusted face.

I chuckled. "They are an acquired taste... sorry I've got major cravings. It's mayonnaise, lemon sherbet and pickles." I said taking another bite from my own delicious sandwich.

Adelaide put the sandwich back in the box. "Lemon sherbet?... that is messed up." She replied.

"What baby wants baby gets." I smiled.

Adelaide then looked at me cautiously.

"What?" I said feeling fairly comfortable in the company of the girl I had only properly met today but had the pleasure of being shut in a small confined room with for the last few hours.

"Carlos said it was you and Logan that found Regan... did she look at peace with herself?" Adelaide asked.

My memory was suddenly forced to recall the awful day again, flash backs of Regan hanging, her eyes bulging, her tongue swollen, her lips a disturbing dark blue. Her shoulders slumped as she hung. In that memory I could find nothing that would say she was at peace with anything. She was a corpse. "She looked... like she no longer had the weight of the world on her shoulders." I replied.

Adelaide nodded. "I knew she was in a bad place... I just wish I had of talked to her. Maybe changed her way of thinking.

"She wasn't in the frame of mind to listen. I was with her in the morning and she was withdrawn and lost in her own world of thoughts." I explained, again having to tell the awful memories that I would harbour forever.

"If she had a clear head on her now do you think that she would say sorry... for all the tears she has caused?" Adelaide said softly.

"I'm not sure... I hope that wherever she is then she is happy and doesn't regret her decision for ending her life." I replied the most comforting words that I could muster.

"Gaby... I've been trying to talk Carlos in to seeing a medium with me tomorrow... to try and connect with her." Adelaide then said.

"A medium? You mean one of those crack pots that claim they talk to ghosts?" I snapped, finding this a hurtful suggestion to put forward to anyone, let alone Carlos.

"My friend recommended her. She held a séance for her and was able to connect with both of her grandparents. She went away feeling happier for doing it. You are welcome to join in. The more people the better energy." Adelaide said with a smile, she was beginning to sound unhinged.

I shook my head. "I honestly think you should be letting Carlos move on, not getting him hung up on ideas that he can still talk to her now she is gone Adelaide... being honest I find this conversation alarming!" I snapped.

"What do you find alarming?" Kendall said as he walked in the room with Logan.

"A séance or whatever shit it is to talk to the dead." I said.

"Cool, my mom has been to a few of the spiritual readings, she has never had any one come through for her but she believes completely in all that." Kendall said sounding enthusiastic.

"Who are you trying to connect with?" Logan asked as he sat down next to me and debated if he should treat his hungry stomach to one of my wacky sandwiches.

"Regan." Both adelaide and I said at the same time.

"Really?" Logan said now looking up.

"Yeah I was trying to talk Carlos in to it, I think he needs it for a little closure, just so he knows she is all right." Adelaide said sounding cagey.

"I wouldn't mind being a part of that... closure sounds good for me." Logan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Logan you are doing everything correctly by seeing a shrink... don't go dabbling in to this speaking to the dead crap." I said feeling angry. I knew he was hung up on finding her dead, and cut up on not being able to save her but this really wasn't going to help anyone.

"Thanks a bunch Gabs!" Logan said looking at me with hurt in his eyes. He then got up and walked out the room

I stood up to follow. "Logues I'm sorry." I called. Realising I had just announced to every one that Logan was recieving professional help over his issues with Regan. It had taken a lot of courage for him to tell me.

"Just let him go." Kendall said as he looked at me sympathetically. I sat down and sniffed like I was recovering from a cold.

I hated Adelaide at this precise moment in time for causing all this unnessecary shit that was now happening.

"If I'm to move forward with Carlos then he needs to have some kind of sign from Regan that its okay." Adelaide said in a shy whisper as she tried to explain her motives.

I moved my head to look at her. "Move on with him? Are you seeing him? Carlos said the other day you were just friends." I asked confused. Today was turning out terribly.

"Adelaide looked up to Kendall, not really knowing him well. She then looked to me, deciding to talk regardless. "We have been inseperable since the funeral... it's been talked about that we both have feelings for one another but Carlos... he... he feels guilty, gaby." She said looking a little emotional. "If you guys are on a break I'm going to go and see him." Adelaide then said to Kendall as she saw Carlos still in the studio through the connecting window and left through the door.

I rolled my eyes that today couldn't get any more fucked up. "So where is James hiding now then? I get the feeling he is avoiding me" I asked Kendall trying to make it a little more obvious that James was in fact avoiding me like the plague and not willing to play happy families.

Kendall looked up. "Well he forgeot his cell this morning so he was late... but... well it's a little odd. He seems convinved that Carlos knows that him and I are in are relationship." Kendall replied.

I hid the smirk fairly well on my lips. "I couldn't possibly see how Carlos would know." I said with a tiny hint of sarcasm for my own amusement.

Kendall shrugged. "Yeah well James is trying to not hang around me much while with Carlos..." he continued.

As I listened to Kendall while I packed my sandwiches back in my bag and got ready to track down Logan, a smug sense of relief washed over me that I was free from the complicated love life of James Maslow!

* * *

Author note. This isn't about to turn in to some strange ghost story, but I thought maybe we could have some spooky fun with this. Thanks for reviews. Will update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

We had been caught in LA traffic for ages after the tiring day in the studio with 4 guys who were more against each other than on the same page. Logan although had accepted my apology was still happier in his own mind than chatting with me while the car rolled slowly through the traffic.

I fidgeted in my seat as Logan applied the handbrake as the row of cars we were in came to another stop. An uncomfortable tightening came across my stomach, I let out a sigh and rubbed my hand over my baby who in response gave me a kick.

"How long do you think we will be stuck in the car Logues?" I asked as I shifted about uncomfortably.

"However long it takes to get through this I guess." Logan replied as he nodded towards the back of the car that was in front of us.

"Okay." I said as another cramp like pain swept over my abdomen.

"Whats wrong? Your back aching?" Logan asked as he saw me squirm in my seat trying to find some comfort.

I shook my head. "No... I got a pain." I said running my hand over my bump where I found it uncomfortable.

Logans eyes widened. "What! But... shit you aren't having the baby now are you?" he said panicked.

I gave Logan's leg a reassuring rub. "No... I hope not...the pain is sketchy... I think it's Braxton Hicks." I said looking down at my bump.

Logan let out a large breath of air. "Sorry I didn't mean to panic... shit there is a gonna be an actual baby come out of you." He said as reality hit him.

I smiled at him as another random cramp came. "You only just realised that?" I chuckled.

"No... but... a baby... Gabs how are we gonna look after a baby." He said with his own insane chuckle as his mind worked overtime.

"I love how you say 'we'." I said softly.

"It's always gonna be 'we' Gaby, even if we have dumb ass arguements and I strop off like a pussy every day... I'm sorry I acted like a little bitch." He then said.

"Logan don't be silly, you didn't do anything wrong, I should of had a brain about me. I know how much this Regan shit has affected you." I said.

"Yeah but I cant go around acting like a dick over it." He replied as the traffic rolled slowly on.

"Did you honestly want to go to that stupid shit Adelaide is trying to drag Carlos to though?" I asked sceptical.

I saw Logan shrug from the corner of my eye as another but less painful ache came to my stomach. "I would just feel more relieved if I knew something... anything." He said obviously not knowing what he would gain from a meeting with a medium.

"Logan... if you want to go then go... if you really feel that you will benefit from it then I'm behind you." I said knowing full well that it was all going to be just a stage show. I had no belief in life after death, I believed in science not ghost stories, but if Logan just needed to hear some magic words from a crack pot ghostbuster then I was all for it.

"Will you come with me?" Logan asked abrubtly. He sounded nervous, completley believing in the entire thing.

"Of course I will... do you think that Carlos and Adelaide make a good couple?" I asked randomly.

"She seems nice enough I guess. I think he needs someone who at least knew Regan to share the burden. Are they seeing each other then? I thought he seemed a bit odd talking about it the other day." Logan asked.

"Apparently so. That's the reason she wants to take Carlos to see the medium, she wants Regan to say it's okay for them to screw eachother." I said shaking my head.

"You think it's too soon?" Logan replied.

"In a way it is but its up to them, I don't think he should be persuaded by a medium if he should jump in to the next relationship already." I said honestly.

"I get what you are saying but it is easier to just ask Regan if she minds." Logan said making me roll my eyes at how much he actually believed in this shit.

It had been a few minutes since the last, but another pain came to my stomach, it was long and dull, making me grumble out in discomfort.

"Did you want me to head towards the emergency room?" Logan asked not able to keep his eyes from me.

I shook my head. " no... honestly I'm fine, the times are all over the place... I don't think baby will be arriving today... there is still time for you to run away." I said softly.

"Gabrielle, I may not be the father of that child but I will be it's dad. I love you and any thing that pops out of you." He said making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"You are so sweet baby." I said feeling emotional that someone I loved so much loved me back the same.

"James was chatty today." Logan then said in a sarcastic tone.

I raised my eyebrow, "was he? He didn't even look at me."

"No, he wasn't, he didn't say a word to me, but Kendall seems excited about the baby." Logan added.

"Yeah Kendall is really nice huh. I can appreciate him now he isn't a complete jerk. I'm sure he could do better than James." I replied.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you.. we all know I'm better than James." Logan said with a smirk.

I giggled. "I'm glad we made up Logues, I don't like fighting with you." I replied honestly.

"That wasn't a fight it was me being menstrual... besides everything will be better tomorrow. I can feel it!" Logan replied.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up ridiculously early the following day with more cramping in my stomach, I watched Logan sleeping next to me for a while. It was therapeutic seeing him so relaxed and unaware. He was my world.

I decided that I would try and walk the discomfort off, so I got out of bed and threw some clothes on. I decided to walk up to the grocery store and get something nice for breakfast. I went downstairs and saw through the kitchen window that the sky was grey and miserable looking. It must of been raining all night.

I left logan a little note just saying where I was headed off to and stuck it to the fridge. I didn't want him to worry. Grabbing what I guessed to be violas fleece jacket that she hadn't taken away with her and an umberella that was in the entrance to Logan's house, I made my way to the store.

On feeling the cold outside I battled with the zip on violas jacket but couldn't stretch it over my ever expanding bump. I gave up trying and just held the umbrella up to shelter me from the rain. The air was cool and with it being early there wasn't much traffic about. I liked it. I hated the hustle bustle of how busy LA was.

When I reached the shops I was one of only 10 people that were in there. It was bliss, no gabbling of voices or the drone of staff moaning. I liked LA in the morning. As I worked my way around the shop I found it difficult to carry the basket, hold the folded umbrella and deal with the random pains that kept coming, by the time I reached the check out lady I was exhausted and wished I had of just taken the car.

"You look fit to burst." Said the middle aged lady that scanned my breakfast shopping through her til.

"Yeah I feel it too. Not long left though, hitting week 29 this week." I smiled running a hand over my bump who kicked me hard, making me smile.

"Before you know it they will be 16 and making you pull your hair out." The woman said with a knowing smile.

I returned her smile but felt inside that I was looking forward to everything... even being driven insane by my future teenage daughter.

I packed my things in a couple of carrier bags and paid for my items. On walking back outside of the shop the rain was coming down in sheets, the sky was darker than it had been before I did my shopping. I sighed to myself wondering if I should just call Logan to come and pick me up but decided I would rather see his surprised smiling face when I gave him breakfast in bed.

The umbrella was difficult to hold up now I was carrying shopping bags but I persevered to keep the cold rain off of me, I did seek shelter in a bus stop on my way, allowing myself to have a 5 minute sit down. I was glad I did because my body decided to give me the strongest braxton hicks of the last 24 hours as I sat.

I shook my head at myself knowing that when the time did come and Logan was by my side helping me bring my baby in the world, I was going to be a crier! Thoughout the pregnancy the pains of labor had scared me but I thought it might be over exaggerated, as another braxton hicks came and went I then mentally went through my known options of pain relief as I hauled my cold and tired body up from the seat at the bus stop and began walking.

I got a few more yards down the road, still thinking if I should just call Logan. The wind had picked up now making the umbrella holding even more of a task. I scorned myself for buying a carton of juice too, it got heavier with everystep inside one of the carriers.

Under the shelter of the black umbrella I noticed a car slow down and drove the same speed next to me as I walked. I immediately thought that Logan was here to rescue me, on seeing and realising that the car was not Logan's my heart sunk.

"I thought it was you!" James said as he un wound the window of his passenger side and spoke to me from behind the comfort of his steering wheel. He was dressed in gym gear.

"You wanna offer the mother of your child a lift?" I said not sure of why he had stopped.

"Why are you telling Kendall that the kid is coming to stay at fucking Hanukkah... are you taking the piss or what Gaby!" James snapped.

I nodded, "so it's fine for you to lie to your boyfriend about the immediate future of your relationship with your daughter but when I go along with it too it's wrong? James you really need to sort your head out." I replied.

"No Gaby! You need to go back to fucking Canada like I said, why are you still here? I've made it so fucking obvious that I don't want to be a part of your spawns life." He said hurtfully.

"My spawn? Are these the horrible comments you come up with at night to help you feel batter James? do they take away the guilt by pretending that I'm some evil person that did you wrong. I didn't do anything James you can't get all high and mighty over Logan breaking a rule of sleeping with the same girl because you broke rules too!" I hissed at him as I stood under the umbrella and trembled with cold and adrenalin as the two coursed through my body.

"I didn't break any rules that were important to my friends!" James snapped back.

"Err! Hello! Rule number three, don't fall in love with a fan. You broke that rule, bacause if I remember correctly... which I do, I was a fucking fan!" I yelled as I peered in through the car window.

James laughed. "Oh, Gaby, Gaby... I didn't break any rules... I never loved you. Ever!" He replied.

I was unable to think of a good enough come back, the only thing that did come out of me was a rarr noise that was caused by frustrated anger towards the complete moron that had now just drove off in his car and the inward hiss I made as another braxton hicks hit me hard.

Still stood under my umbrella I rearranged my carrier bags so they didn't cut in to my hands so much. As I began walking I turned on hearing a speeding car approach, I turned to see it was James, obviously he had turned around and was now going for a round two of a slanging match with me. I stood still waiting for him to slow. He didn't though he carried on at his speed and whizzed passed me, a tsunami like puddle that he drove through then washed across me, the umbrella being no shelter from the angle the water swooped up in. I was drenched, my hair was soaking wet, my shopping was soaking wet and my exposed bump was soaking wet.

It took all my might to not cry. I walked back to the bus stop knowing that all independance of walking home now was gone, I was freezing and in pain and soaking wet. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Logan's number.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan was furious when we walked through his front door together, I stayed silent as I watched the shopping bags that I had gone out of my way to get be thrown to the floor in rage as he grew angrier and angrier.

I walked upstairs and peeled my wet clothes off. I dried myself with a towel and threw on some of Logan's sweat pants and a t-shirt of his on me.

"How fucking dare he!" Logan yelled as he came up stairs, he was pacing manically across the bedroom. "What the hell was he thinking!"

I sat on the end of the bed as I towel dried my dark hair.

"I'm not going to just sit aound and let that prick get away with that." Logan then said as he walked toward the bedroom door.

I got up and followed him down the stairs. "baby please dont!" I begged as I went as quickly as I could behind him.

"No, Gaby he has crossed the fucking line this time." He raged, I saw his fists turn white as they balled up in anger.

I walked over to the front door blocking his way out. "Logues, baby please don't do anything stupid." I said getting teary.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not gonna do anything stupid Gabs, I'm gonna fucking kill him, it's the most sensible thing I've thought of since we told him about the baby." He snapped back at me.

I shook my head. "I'm not letting you out of this house!" I said now sobbing.

Logan then stopped and saw the state I was getting myself in to. I think it took all his will power; but his shoulders slumped in defeat as he knew he wasn't going to leave me here.

"He deserves a punch in the face though Gabs." Logan said softly as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

I nodded. "He does but I'm not playing his games Logan. If James wants to get revenge on me then so be it. He can be that man that is horrible to a pregnant girl, he can be the worst father that he wants to be... he can live with that Logan. We don't have to!... please don't make this worse. I just want to forget it all now and get on with my life. James can go fuck himself, we are better than him Logan. You are better than him... he would only report you to the police if you hit him." I said as my baby kicked the inside of me.

Logan wiped a tear away from me. He nodded then took a big breath, his body felt so tense and his breathing was fast and sharp. "Okay... we will do things your way. Go and get yourself back in to bed, I will make you breakfast." He replied placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled at him. "Promise you won't secretly sneak out and thump an asshole." I said quietly.

"I promise Gabs... I won't break a promise to you, not now, not ever." He replied running his hands on my arms.

"Okay." I whispered and returned his kiss.

I walked back up the stairs while Logan went to make breakfast, I folded the covers back and curled in to bed wearing the sweat pants and shirt still. They smelt like Logan. It was a beautiful smell. As I wrapped myself in the sheets I was too fired up to even think about sleep but I once again got carried away with day dreams of white dresses and wedding cars. Being a Logan girl was going to be a life long commitment for me.

As the day swam passed, my stomach cramps eased by the time the medium reading was upon us. The woman that had been recommended to Adelaide lived miles away in a single storey house. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I was walked in through the house by a young girl in to the room where the private group reading would be taking place. It was dimly lit and had an assortment of candles. I was disappointed to not see a crystal ball in the middle of the table.

I saw Kendall was here, I found that surprising but figured he was here for the entertainment factor and not that he too wanted some kind of sign from beyond the grave. James was obviously a no show. Adelaide looked nervous and Carlos looked as if he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Kendall is here!" Logan whispered in my ear as I felt his palm grip my hand a little tighter.

"Just because James is a jackass doesn't mean Kendall is too, besides I doubt that he even knows James saw me today." I said trying to not let Logan tar them with the same brush.

We were shown to some seats around the table.

"Erm... I'm not taking part in this, can I just sit in the corner or something." I said to the young girl who had shown us in to the mediums house.

She glared at me but pulled a chair away from the table and placed it to the side of the room.

As I sat down I thought to myself that the setting was very traditional looking for a seance or whatever crap this was going to be. There were incense sticks smouldering away. The smell was far too over powering for such a small room.

The shows I had seen on tv where the host would talk to the dead for one of the audience members was completely different to this. Their studio's were well lit and modern... this room... it was gothic and medieval looking. Large black candelabras hung on the dark red painted walls. A huge cast iron fireplace sat against one of the walls, the fire burned, warming up the room from the cold wet weather that Los Angeles was offering us today.

Kendall caught my eye as he showed Logan something on his phone. Logan nodded to him, he was being slightly withdrawn from his friends and waited patiently for the medium to enter the room. I hoped that this stupid idea of Adelaide's wasn't going to blow up in our faces.

There were two windows in the room that I was sat in, both had heavy black curtains pulled against them but I could still hear the pitter patter of the rain as it pelted down outside. even the faint sound of ding... ding... ding could be heard as rain dripped down on to something made of metal.

A shudder ran over me. I didn't like the atmosphere, I gathered that trying to communicate with the dead wasn't the jolliest job to have, but why did the room it was conducted in have to be so morbid.

Even the heavy looking black tablecloth that Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Adelaide sat around had swirly, Latin writing all around it. There were framed pictures of stars and moons scattered around the room and I rolled my eyes at the oversized tarot cards that caught my attention as they sat on an ornate looking dark wood sideboard.

This whole room was a complate stage. I half expected the mediums head to do a 360 degree turn and for her to then fuck herself with a crucifix. I wasn't buying any of this shit. It was all props!

The door creaked open slowly making the little chit chat from the table stop abruptly, a pin dropping could be heard as myself and the four people sat around the table layed eyes on the medium as she slowly walked in to the room with the help of her young assistant.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, nor could anyone else in the room, she was very elderly, possibly late eighties if not older and from the way she held her head up slightly too high and the assistance that the girl was giving her I took it that she was as blind as a bat.

The lady was guided in to her seat at the table, her fingers so old and bent looking as she adjusted the silver shawl that was draped around her shoulders. The younger girl then left the room, closing the door silently behind her. Another shudder then rolled over my body.

"You don't have to sit in the corner my love... the spirits wont harm your unborn." She said as she looked up to me, but slightly to the left. Her white looking eyes missing me in my exact spot.

I saw Logan and Kendall look shocked that a blind woman could tell I was sat in this direction but pick up on the fact I was carrying a baby seemed to blow their mind.

I figured the young girl must of told her I was a non believer and blatantly pregnant. "I'm fine just here... thank you." I replied, feeling slightly uneasy. I pulled my bag on to my knees to cover my bump.

The old lady didn't respond in any way, it was like she had forgotten that she had spoken to me. She held her hand out on to the table and opened her palm. "May I have someone's hand." She said in her soft voice that I expect had a lot of lifetime tales to tell.

It was Carlos who put his hand out to her, he placed his gently in her palm, where she grasped it tightly in hers. She felt it and squeezed it and manipulated it in all sorts of different ways. I grew more and more sceptical as I had never seen a medium act in this bizarre way. Carlos was practically on the edge of his seat.

The medium didn't say anything for ages, she continued to touch up Carlos' hand as if she read it like brail.

"I'm sensing it was you that the deceased left behind." The woman finally said. She looked out in to empty space but I presumed she was talking to Carlos as it was his hand she still gripped on to.

Carlos nodded and whispered out a very faint "yes."

With more hand caressing taking place, the woman seemed to read more brail from Carlos' palm and fingers. "The channels are clear today, we are in luck." The woman croaked out. "I'm sensing that there was sadness surrounding the death of this... person." The woman said to which I rolled my eyes. If the fact the someone had died wasn't sad enough it was pretty obvious that none of us here were going to be overjoyed over the death.

Carlos began crying. Logan was tranfixed on the woman, waiting patiently for the next load of bullshit to leave her lips.

"I'm trying to pick up a name... the girl... so young and pretty." She then said making Logan almost have an aneurysm as she pin pointed the sex of the deceased.

"No, I'm picking up two names." She then said. "Victoria..." she said making me smile on the inside that the name was completely wrong, she didn't even have the correct letter.

"Victoria Valentine... but also Reena...no, no, Regan Valentine... its not two but one." The woman said as Carlos completly broke down, Kendall looked slightly scared.

Victoria was... her stage... name in her early days." Carlos said through tears, he then began to have his hand examined more by the blind woman who was now giving me the creeps.

"Yes... I see an actress in her, she had a lot of love to give." The woman said to which Kendall let out an untimely laugh. Regan had a shed load of love to give as an actress, the porn industry that she was involved with didn't really do plotlines in the movies she starred in.

"She is happy now. She feels there is no more sadness in her life." The woman said.

"Really?" Carlos said looking up to the withered old woman as she still grasped his hand. "What is it like, did she suffer?" Carlos asked, bombarding the woman with questions.

The lady let go of his hand, she looked at him, but at his chest not his face, "it doesn't work like that my dear... many people think that I have a spirit talking in my ear, but it's thoughts and feelings that I pick up on. I can feel your heart beating fast, you need to relax before I can pick up on the channel again." She explained softly to him.

Carlos nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay I'm good," he said putting his hand back in hers.

The fondling of his palm began again, her wrinkled fingers looking riddled with a decade of arthritis.

"She worries about you... she wants you to stop worrying" the woman said. "All she wants is for you to be happy... in life and love. She is very insistant on that." The medium continued.

Carlos sobbed his heart out. He was a complete wreck.

"The only regret is the loss of the ones she left behind, but she shines on you, and is with you when you smile. There is another... but not you." She then said looking straight at Carlos. She let go of his hand and turned her white eyes in the direction of Adelaide.

"Please give me your hand." She said.

Adelaide moved her shaking hand and placed it in the palm of the old lady.

"Friendship and love will always be with you. Regan wants to make that clear." She said then let go of the hand.

A feeling of confusion is about her. I'm picking up a sadness from one of you... a guilt?" She said.

I saw Kendall nudge Logan in the ribs, reluctantly Logan placed his hand in the spooky womans who I never wanted to meet again.

A load more fondling of hands then took place. The woman nodded several times as she felt various parts of Logan's hands but she wasn't saying a word.

Several minutes passed.

"You need to let your angst over it go." The woman said vaguely. I hoped that Logan would translate it to say there was nothing he could of done to save her.

"I feel the worry...she doesn't want you to worry anymore, remember the life and fun but not the death." The medium said to him.

Logan sat with his mouth gaping open as he stared at the overly crinkled face of the white haired woman.

"The connection is weak... you have another coming through" she said to Logan. "A sibling..." she added to which Logan let go of the womans hand.

My heart wrenched for Logan.

"Maybe some air would do us all good?" Kendall said as he waved his hand to suggest the environment was fairly stuffy with the fire burning and the incense wafting about.

Logan nodded. "I think I'm done for tonight." He said honestly. He thanked the lady and stood up. As Logan walked over to me and took my hand the door to the room opened and the young girl came in, she escorted us from the house and we left, I relished at the rain that fell on my skin, instanly cooling me.

Leading me to his car, Logan opened the door up for me, then got in himself, we sat silently for several minutes.

"What did you think of that Logan?" I asked, I didn't want to say what I thought of it yet, I wanted him to say he felt better having done it.

"She knew everything... she knew why I was there" he said staring out the windscreen in to the dark rainy night.

I nodded, it had freaked me out that she picked up on Logan's brother. How on earth would she of known that?

"So now you can go away knowing that you couldn't of saved Regan." I said softly

Logan nodded. "Gaby... that's not the reason I came for... I came because I felt guilty that I was one of the reasons that she killed herself, I knew she was vulnerable but I just talked her in to it all the time." He said distracted by his thoughts.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What do you mean Logues? You told Regan to take her own life?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

Logan shook his head. "No! No I talked her in to sleeping with me." He said in a whisper.

At that point absolutely nothing made sense to me.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't feel angry as such towards Logan but I craved answers to the billions of questions that were now swarming like a disturbed bee hive in my mind.

The drive home was painfully quiet, he said that once there, he would explain everything. I guess that gave me lots of time to think of all manner of questions but the more I thought about what he had told me the more moments from the past made sense.

The rain still poured heavily, Logan's windscreen wipers were on full throttle, he was away with the fairies consumed in his own thoughts. The occasional streetlight flickered past us in the car, making Logan's face glow a golden colour. It was then that other questions began popping up in my head, not ones that concerned Regan but ones that concerned me. Here I was in the company of Logan Henderson, my boyfriend and the person who I made love with and hugged and kissed and told pretty much everything about my life to, but how well did I know him?

I was about to have a baby! The biggest life changing event of a womans life but here I was still chasing boys around and getting caught up with problems of their past lives. Had I really not learnt my lesson from James.

Just because he was my idol and I felt right now I was completely in love with Logan, was I? Was I truly in love with this guy who I now sat next to? I had been head over heels in love with James! But as I found out this morning that was apparently all one sided.

Being famous doesn't make these boys good people! Was I willing to risk more heartbreak and the happiness and stability of my babies life to risk Logan being a good guy?

I looked at him as he drove, his eyes not moving from the road, he looked relaxed now, a lot more relaxed than how he had been ten minutes ago when we left the mediums house. His face was unreadable, he looked like kind, loving, funny guy Logan still but now my mind was whirring as to what was going on inside his head.

He had hurt me before, when he went back to Viola, and tonight I had discovered he had slept with Regan! What other secrets was he hiding?

My thoughts then strayed to Kendall, he was being lied to and manipulated just like I was. He was innocent like me! Just following his heart, believing it to be the right thing. James didn't follow his heart, that much was obvious. I thought Logan did though... I thought I was his heart.

My baby kicked and I placed my hand on the place I had felt it. I was due to give birth in a matter of weeks, I was beyond fat and looked unattractive all the time, I was condemning Logan to an unnecessary difficult life. Why would he go along with that? Why would he put up with his girlfriend expecting another mans child, why would he introduce me to his parents if it wasn't the real thing?

I could feel my chest tighten as my worries grew and grew. This wasn't built to last, this wasn't built for anything. The annoying part was I knew that all the entire fucking time I've been with Logan! I was happy in Canada! I definitely did not want to live in Los Angeles or Texas or any other state that America offered, Canada was my home and the United States was Logan's.

There really was no meet in the middle point.

I had been sugar coating my life with fantasies that Logan and I would be a happy couple that would last forever, I had imagined the dress I would wear to our wedding, I had invisaged my little girl dressed in pink as Logan tossed her in the air, playing.

I had no place being here. I actually felt that James was right and I needed to go home. But this time alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan took my hand as we entered his house, he flicked on lights as he went and led me up the stairs.

My bump trying to kick it's way out from inside me made me stop in my tracks.

"You alright?" Logan asked as he watched me rub at my stomach.

"Yeah just a kick."I replied with a small yet reassuring smile.

Logan nodded in satisfaction that I seemed in good enough health to continue our ascend up the stairs.

With his hand still firmly gripping mine, Logan took me in to his bedroom, I thought it was an odd place to discuss the matter of him sleeping with Regan but I just wanted answers not an argument.

"Sit down Gabs." He said gently, as he patted the edge of his bed.

With a small sigh I did. I then watched as Logan rifled through his own bedside drawers. He pulled out the collection of photographs that had random girls numbers written on the back. I had seen these before when I had my own sneaky look around Logan's room before we dated.

He handed me the stack of pictures then sat down next to me. "Have you seen these already?" He asked in a nervous whisper.

I nodded. "Vaguely, yeah." I replied.

"Gaby I've slept with all of those girls." Logan revealed.

His honesty made my heart sink. "Logues... I really don't need to know all your sexual past." I said with a sigh.

Logan shook his head. "No... Gabs look at the pictures." He said taking them from me and forcing me to look at each pretty girl, one after the other. There were so many. "They are all showbiz in some way Gaby... here you go." He said handing me a picture of a red headed girl.

"Why are you telling me this, and showing me your... past fucks!?" I said disgruntled.

"No... Gabs I'm trying to explain. That's Regan!" He said pointing to the red head in the picture.

I looked down at the picture again, with a closer look I realised it was a younger looking Regan. "She looks so different." I said softly as I saw my dead friend in the photo.

"I think that picture must be about 5 years old. I knew Regan before Carlos did. We slept together a fair bit. I'm not being funny Gaby but sex with her... with any girl who is trained and preemed to give a fantastic show during sex is mind blowing. I'm being honest here." He said still looking at the picture.

"Logan I don't understand, if this was before Carlos came along then why are you wracked with guilt over her death?" I asked standing up and placing the pictures back in the drawer. I crossed my arms over my chest to try and ooze at least a little authority over the situation but it didn't work. Logan pulled at my elbow until I sat back down next to him.

"Truth be told I have no idea how Carlos met Regan. It wasn't through me. Once I realised they were dating and the awkward introductions started, Regan and I just went along with it. Carlos doesn't know I knew her before him but as weeks and months went by and she was in my company a lot as she hung around with los... we kind of... got flirty. We slept together a few times in the early days of her and Carlos being together but she soon realised she was in love with him and shunned me completely. I got with viola and everything was hunkydory."

"But...?" I snapped back wishing he would just get to the point.

"But I chased her. I literally cornered her once in the tour bus... talked her in to wanting me. That's when the sleeping together started again. Viola knew something was going on between Regan and I but she couldn't prove it." Logan explained.

"So that's why viola had such a problem with Regan... that's why she broke up with you?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Pretty much... I still denied it. Till I was blue in the face. Viola didn't know anything, Gabs. She never will now huh."

"Why do you blame yourself though logues?" I asked still not clear about anything.

"I wouldn't let up... I was like the Regan Valentine sex pest. I was always texting her stuff or trying to talk her in to bed. I would never give up. We would talk a bit... you know after we... yeh. She told me she was unhappy, she told me how sad she felt about everything in her life. I didn't care though I just wanted sex. Gaby I added to that girls misery. I'm part responsible for her not being here now." He finished.

"When was the last time you slept with her Logan?" I asked.

"3 weeks before she died." Logan said in a whisper as we both sat on the bed.

I nodded as I recalled the sight of Logan trying to give Regan mouth to mouth, realising how much harder doing that and seeing that was to him now I knew they had been fairly close. "Logan the band rule... don't sleep with the same girl... is that rule in place because of you and Regan?" I asked as the story now unfolded to be so obvious. I was stupid to not of realised before.

Logan nodded. "James and Kendall knew... they got pretty nasty about it too. They were worried that Carlos would find out and I would break the band up by sleeping around."

"Logan, what Regan did wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault... Can I ask you a question logues? What am I to you? What is this baby to you? Are we just objects that you see as a way of being a good guy. Taking in a pregnant girl... claiming to love her?" I asked.

Logan took my hand. "No! No way. Gaby I do love you. I honestly do. You and this baby mean the world to me. I would never cheat on you or hurt you. You have to believe me on that."

My memories swarmed of everything. Logan, James, viola and Regan. "On the way here... in the car I was thinking everything through... thinking to myself how wrong I was about you and how I hardly know anything about you." I began.

"No, No, No..." Logan said as he placed his head in his hands. "I love you so much, Please don't do this... please don't leave me." He begged.

"Logan I was wrong." I said softly placing my hand on his shoulder. "I've always known who you were... even before we met. I knew you hooked up... granted, I didn't realise quite so much." I added as I looked at the drawer that held the photographs in. "But I do know you... good and bad." I whispered.

Logan looked up from his hands. "You aren't breaking up with me?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "Logan Henderson we all have deep dark secrets and thoughts about other people... you sleeping with Regan won't change that I love you... the only thing that will change that is if you hurt me. I feel I know you well enough to know that won't happen." I said with a smile as I took his hand.

Logan looked at me with big brown teary eyes. His look was quizzical almost.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"What's your deep dark secret Gaby? What do you think about that you don't want people to know?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "You." I replied honestly.

Logan shook his head a little trying to understand. "What do you mean, me?"

I took in a deep breath. "I sometimes... well a lot of the time imagine or... fantasize... about us gettin d." I said slowly.

Logan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Marriage... that is..." he paused trying to think of a suitable sentence.

"Crazy!" I said finishing it off for him. "Completely crazy... I mean obviously if it was going to happen then its years away and you need time to realise what you are taking on..." I said placing a hand on my active bump. ".. It's just a silly fantasy Logan." I said feeling my cheeks burn like a furnace on my face. I can't believe I was so stupid to tell him that. I'm obviously punching well above my weight with him just being with me now, let alone when I bring another man's child in to the world.

Logan continued to look at my scorching red face as it now blazed like I had used napalm as a foundation on my skin. "I like crazy." He whispered.

A ridiculous nervous girly laugh erupted from me. "Really?." I replied.

"Gaby move in with me... we can paint one of the rooms that mellow yellow we talked about and bring this baby in to a proper family." He said, his voice as calm as silk.

"I can't... not yet, logues." I said feeling my heart accelerate.

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm going to be in that babys life from word go, so I don't think it will know any different if I lived with you or not... we are for keeps Gaby, you know that and I definitely know it." He added as he placed a gentle hand on my cheek and stroked the side of my face with his thumb.

"It's not about the baby... I mean it is... it was. Logan I'm scared... I'm scared stiff of commitment." I replied honestly.

"Gaby I'm not James, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't have an ulterior motive." He said with his hand still on my face.

"I know... I know you aren't James." I said in a whisper.

"Move in with me... you said yourself we practically live together any way... we could stay in Canada. I like Canada." He said with a smile.

I chuckled at him. "Logan..."

"No, listen Gabs, when we do go back to Canada and the baby comes I will be with you 24, seven. I will get up in the night so you can rest, I will help wash bibs and baby grows I will even change diapers.. Gaby I want to be there, I want to be part of it. If James is too stupid to be a dad then I want his place. Move in with me! Please"

"Logan... if you just listened to me then I would of said okay." I said with a smile.

"Okay? Really? No buts?" He asked looking a bit shocked.

"There is one 'but'... which is we stay in Canada until you have finished filming... then... fuck! I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I will move here... to Los Angeles with you." I said quickly before I changed my mind.

"Gaby you hate it here." Logan replied.

I shook my head. "It's growing on me... plus James will come round... I know he will. No one can stay angry with a baby." I said with a sigh.

"Do you still love James?" Logan asked, I guess this was the time for truths to be asked and told.

"The James I was in love with didn't really exist... I hope some small part of that person is still inside him though... but no, I'm not in love with him. Some hurt is just too much to forgive." I replied honestly. "Do you still have feelings for viola?" I asked cautiously.

Logan shook his head. "Vi' was amazing and I did love her..."

"You sang a Justin Bieber song to her on a table." I said smiling at the memory.

Logan nodded. "I did yeah... I did love viola, gabs and a part of me always will but the second I started falling for you it made my feelings for her void." Logan hushed out.

"Why did you go back to her after we spent the night at James' house?" I asked.

"I felt I owed it to her. She only came back because Regan was dead and buried, from her point of view all threat had gone. I tried... I wanted to make something good work out of Regan dying but all I wanted was you... It's funny how tonight was meant as closure for Regan but it's turned in to the true beginning of us." He mused.

"Maybe you got the closure you needed... Logan do you think what happened at the mediums house was real?" I asked.

Logan shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands together in his lap. "She seemed pretty convincing huh?" He replied.

"She was talking about your brother wasn't she? When she said about a sibling." I said taking his hand.

Logan tilted his head as he looked at me. "I didn't think you knew about that?" He asked.

"Its on google when you type your name in... I've googled you a lot in my time." I said with a small smile. The death of his brother was not a subject I had ever brought up with Logan.

"I didn't know that it was on there." He said softly.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"SIDS" Logan replied. "It was before I was born, if he hadn't of died then I wouldn't be here... It's weird huh." He said.

I rubbed my stomach with my hand as I tried to imagine the heartbreak that Logan's mother had once gone through after losing her baby to cot death.

Logan's hand joined mine on my bump. "Nothing will happen to this baby girl, Gabs. I won't let it." He said, then placed a kiss on my cheek.

I nodded. "It's still pretty early... Did you want to watch a movie downstairs or something?" I asked trying to cheer the situation up.

Logan pulled me down gently on to the bed and cuddled his body in to mine. "Im good here." He replied.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning handsome! I wasn't expecting you to be up this early." I said as I poured a carton of juice out in to a glass and felt some warm arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"You make so much noise when you are in the kitchen Gabs." Logan said with a sleepy chuckle as he kissed my cheek.

I turned and locked my arms around his neck, landing my lips on his. "Sorry... I was even trying to be quiet." I replied with a smile inbetween short kisses.

Logan laughed. "I'm joking... I had a text message that actually woke me up." He said raising his eyebrows.

I pulled away slightly, his look not helping the uneasy feeling that had crept in to my body. "From viola?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "No... James! It simply said he would like it if you could come over today... to talk. I think he is coming round Gabs. Maybe Kendall did get through to him after all. Things are looking up huh!" He said with a smile.

I rubbed my bump. "Really! I'm shocked. Pleased... if he is finally standing up to his responsibility... but shocked. How do you feel about it?" I asked Logan.

"Gabs I'm happy, at the end of the day all we want is a happy baby. If James wants to add to that then I'm good." He smiled.

"You really think he has seen sense?" I asked skeptically.

"Only one way to find out huh!" Logan replied as he handed me his cell. "Reply." He said.

I nodded and took the phone. Scrolling to the message I pressed respond. "About 10?" I wrote than pressed send.

The reply from James took less than thirty seconds. "Will look forward to it." It said.

I looked at Logan as he read the text. "I best get dressed then." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You want me to come with you... to see james? He was a jack ass yesterday with the water spraying stunt he pulled" Logan said as a hint of uncertainty about this situation struck him.

"I would like that logues." I replied.

Logan gave me his dimpled grin. I then hauled my ass upstairs and got dressed.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect as I stood on James doorstep.

"Gabrielle... great to see you." James said with a broad grin in his face as he opened up his front door. I held on to Logan's hand tightly as we walked in to the home that I had once found so welcoming.

I nodded as my greeting to him, I felt the nerves hit me hard.

"I guess an apology for what you did to her yesterday isn't too much to ask for" Logan said firmly to him as we walked in to the kitchen. There were boxes littered all over the place.

"I honestly didn't mean to do that... sorry though." James said as he moved a box out of his way and turned the kettle on.

"Are you moving?" I asked as I eyed the boxes.

"Moving? No... Kendall is moving in. It's time we were out in the open" He said surprisingly.

I looked at Logan, to which he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay... what did you want to see me about?" I then asked with a promising rub to my stomach.

"The baby... I've changed my mind. I do want to be involved." He said leaning against his counter top as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Well that's really good James." I said in response.

"Yeah... Yeah it is. I've been thinking how stupid I've been about this entire thing. I've been going about it all wrong." He replied.

"Well its great that you came to your senses before the baby arrives." I said giving him a smile.

"Yeah... it definitely is. That reminds me actually... this is for you." He said handing me a brown envelope.

I took it from him with a smile then looked at Logan who gave me a shrug as if to say open it up.

I tucked my finger under the lip of the envelope and ripped it open with a gliding motion.

I pulled the papers up that had been folded neatly inside then opened them. My eyes scanned the printed text. It was a lot of writing to go through but it was the letterhead that stumped me.

The Law Offices of Alexander J. Frank

Child Custody Lawyers Serving Los Angeles, CA.

"Lawyers?" I questioned, feeling the pit of my stomach turn to mush.

Logan then practically snatched the documents from my hand and began reading.

"I... I dont? ... James? What's this about? I don't understand, I'm fine with you seeing the baby, you don't need to waste your money on lawyers" I said, my voice shaking.

James grinned at me. "I know... Gaby, I know. And what you offered is really very nice but I'm filing for full custody... there is an injunction in there too saying you can't leave the state of California until the court has come to a decision of who gets it." He said smugly as he folded his arms against his chest.

"What? James I'm going home to Canada to have this baby! You will never get full custody! They will laugh you out of the court room!" I snapped as Logan looked fit to burst as he slammed the papers on the kitchen counter.

"Well not anymore... I think you might be wrong actually Gabrielle. You see now we live together, Kendall and I are a prime example of a loving family to bring a child up in. You and your fling with Logan will be frowned upon." He said spitefully.

"My fling with logan? What? James this is fucking ridiculous! For your information Logan and I are moving in together." I raged at him.

"Oh, decide that just now did you?" James quipped.

I gripped tightly on to Logan's arm as I saw him flit passed me. "Logues don't... he wants you to hit him. He is living on cloud fucking cuckoo land if he thinks any judge would take a new born baby away from her mother."

Logans chest heaved in and out with adrenalin as it coursed through him in anger. James still wore his smug face.

"Gaby, the fact is, kendall and I are a gay couple, and because I'm a well known face in the public eye, any court proceedings will spark a huge... and i mean major headline case. We are in a loving, stable relationship, I've got a steady income and a whole shit load of savings to support a kid, what have you got? Look at the basic facts, gaby! Your 18, you have no job, you didnt finish school and your relationship with Logan isnt the most reliable... I'm confident I will win." He finished.

"You bastard..." I said as I tried to think straight.

Logans hand trembled in mine as I held it so tightly. "Are you that retarded that you would want to take a child away from her mother?" Logan hissed at his former friend.

"Logan... buddy... c'mon, it was her that was pushing it for me to get involved, you can't back track now im interested... did you want sugar?" James said with an evil smile on his lips as he turned to the mugs he was making a hot drink with.

"Kendall has no idea that you are doing this does he... he won't just sit back and let you do this." I hissed.

"Kendall will go along with whatever I say... especially if he is getting my kid full time... he is all for the family life. You did promise that I could have the baby for Hanukkah... and Kendall will want the baby hanging around at christmas... maybe you could have her for birthdays and every other weekend... I'm cool with that." He said with a chuckle.

I slapped James hard around the face, and fought hard to not completely break down in tears. "You don't care about this baby, you are doing this to hurt me! James what are you doing?... It's me James, we used to be so close, why are you doing this?"

"Because I cant stand you Gabrielle, I want to see you suffer! You thought it was funny to interfere with my life... How does it feel now the boot is on the other foot huh?" James replied as he rubbed his cheek that now blazed red from where I had hit him.

I sucked in a teary breath.

"You want the best for this child... the best is Kendall and I." He replied dryly.

My mouth hung open in complete shock.

"Gaby we are leaving... I'm not having this prick wind you up with his stupid games... He won't be taking the baby." Logan said pulling me toward the door of the kitchen.

"I will Logan... you mark my words!" James called after us.

By the time I reached the car I was an emotional wreck. My entire body was shaking. Logan was pissed, he started his engine and the car practically flew the way home.

* * *

"Don't fucking listen to his bull shit Gabs... He won't stand a chance on getting full custody." Logan said as he went through the legal documents again.

I sat there and watched him shake his head as he disagreed with everything that had been written.

"Surely he can't force you to stay here! There isn't a baby yet! How can he have rights if you are still carrying the fucking baby!" Logan argued. He carried on reading, laughing irrationally at certain things he was seeing. "Apparently if a baby is over

28 weeks in the womb it's legally regarded as a person... James has claimed you are a flight risk."

I looked up to my boyfriend. "A flight risk? He is saying that I'm medically unfit to fly? Logan I can get a doctor's certificate saying I'm fine to travel." I said with an ounce of hope.

Logan shook his head. "No... He has said flight risk as in you are likely to do a runner with the baby... it says here if you break the injunction then you can get fined or serve a sentence."

I wiped at my eyes. "Logues I'm scared." I admitted.

"Gaby, don't be! James won't get custody. He won't. I won't let him take your baby." He said coming to sit next to me on the couch I was sat on.

I sniffed hard. "He is right though... he is going to attract the wrong kind of attention with a court case like this. A famous gay couple being refused full custody to a girl who... fuck... I have nothing Logan!... James has worked it all out. On paper to any judge I'm just a teenage girl living off the state and he is some hot shot guy with everything to offer a child." I said bursting in to tears.

Logan rubbed my back gently. "You have me Gaby... we have each other." He soothed.

"A judge won't see that though Logan." I said panicking as I buried my head in to his shoulder and cried my heart out.

"Gaby..." Logan said softly as he pulled away from me.

"Wh.. what?" I sobbed, my eyes just streaming with tears.

"It will be okay Gabs. I promise." He soothed.

"It won't Logan! I can't beat him, he is so hell bent on getting his fucking revenge on me. I can't match him Logan, I can't match his big fucking house or his nice little income... there's nothing I can do to fix this." I cried.

Logan let me cry in his arms, he held me tightly and rocked me, he was trying to take the pain away, somehow put a stop to the devastation that James was causing.

"Gabrielle..." He said softly.

I took a big sniff in. my face a complete mess.

"Yeh?" I cried croaked out with my teary voice.

"There is one way that you can match James... like match him completely... with the money and the house and the stability." He said

"What... What do you mean? How?" I asked.

"two can play his game... If a judge wants stability... on paper, then let's give them stability. Gaby, Marry me!" Logan said as his beautiful brown eyes stared in to me.

"What?" I said in shock.

"You are worrying that James has everything... if you marry me then you will have everything he has too, my house, my money... and we will be a legal couple. Gaby, James won't stand a chance if we did this. What do you say? ... Will you marry me, Gabrielle?" He said in all seriousness.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you actually being serious?" I asked, as I wiped at the tears on my face.

"Completely!" Logan replied.

I shook my head. "I understand why you think this is a good idea but I want to marry you when the time is right not because James is being an ass hole and its desperate times. Logan we have only been together a few weeks!" I said to him softly.

Logan nodded. "Yes, but don't you feel the time is right if getting married can save you... can save us!..." He corrected himself. "... a life time of heart ache. Because Gaby a life time is what I want to spend with you." He finished.

I looked at him dumb struck. "You're insane! What will my mother say... What will your mother say!" I said recalling the conversation that I overheard Logan's mom say the night I met her.

"I don't care. Where are the rules that are saying we would have to tell anyone... we wouldn't even have to tell James. Imagine the look on his face when he rocks up in court and finds out you are Mrs Logan Henderson." Logan replied.

I smiled at the thought. "He would be pissed." I said with a laugh and a cry at the same time.

Without another word, Logan left the side of me where he had been sat and settled down on the floor in front of me on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked again.

Having the man of my dreams ask me the question that I had fantasized over for years was mind blowing but I had never imagined the circumstances to be so sad.

"More than anything, I want to say yes but I can't say yes because..." I began, feeling emotional.

"Gaby..." Logan interrupted.

"I'm sorry logues but-"

"Gaby! Will you just shut up for a second and hear what I have to say." Logan said desperately.

I nodded as more emotional tears welled up in my eyes.

"Okay... right! Just forget for one minute that James is an idiot. Forget even that there is this beautiful little girl growing inside you." He said placing his hand on my stomach briefly. "Forget that we have only been together for a little while and concentrate on me! What do you feel when you look at my face?" He asked.

"I feel... I feel like the luckiest girl alive just to be able to look at your face." I said in an honest whisper.

"Anything else?" Logan asked with a smile as he still crouched before me.

I nodded and ran my hand on his face. "Your smile is beautiful and it makes my heart beat faster knowing that it's me that makes you smile... your eyes. They are so kind and honest looking. It's like seeing in to your soul. Logues everything about you is perfect to me. I wouldn't change a thing... not one single thing." I added, rubbing my thumb along his bottom lip.

Logan smiled. "What do you love about me?" He asked.

"Everything you are... Logan you are the kindest person I've ever met, some of the things you say and do are destined to be in romantic fairytales. You are almost too good to be true. I love you from head to toe but marrying you for the wrong reasons is just silly." I replied.

"Ask me the same question." Was all Logan said back to me.

"Logan please... your making me feel like a terrible person." I replied.

"Just ask me." He said again.

I let out a small sigh. "What do you love about me Logues?"

Logan smiled again, pleased that he had been given an opportunity to express his emotions. "Okay... I love the fact that you're beautiful, and your personality is amazing but that aside it's the little things I love about you Gabs... like how I can't picture my life without you..." He began. My heart melted. He always said the most perfect things.

Logan took my hand. "I love the way my hand fits perfectly in yours, and how you twirl your hair when you are tired." He continued.

I giggled at him, amused that he picked up on these things.

"I love the way you act when you lose a game... your stroppy face is perfection..." He said with a laugh. "I love and appreciate the fact that when we go out together you never wear heels that make you taller than me."

"Sometimes I change my shoes." I smiled knowing Logan wasn't the tallest guy around.

"It's not gone unnoticed. Also I love it that you insist on me coming with you to get your nails done, and I love that prickly feeling that your legs get when you need to shave-"

"Logan! Oh my God... please stop." I said bursting out in laughter.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "I love it that when ever I hear you sing you get most of the lyrics wrong... you make me smile so bad Gaby. This thing with James, if you want to fight it then I'm going to be standing right beside you. Just remember that if you fall trying... well, I will catch you. I love you Gaby." He finished and placed his lips on mine.

The kiss we shared was soft and delicate, I felt this was just another way of Logan telling me that he also loved our kisses.

"So what do you say?" Logan said, getting back to the subject.

I smiled at his perseverance. "How about we do things the normal way of trying to sort out a problem first. Talk to James... Talk to Kendall! 'Cause I'm pretty sure that he won't go along with this. Then if all that fails... then my answer will be yes." I replied.

"Did I mention that I also love how you are so sensible all the time." Logan said with a chuckle.

"You didn't but I will take that on board... now I'm going to put all this to one side and worry about it when there is something to worry about. For now I'm going to shave my legs before you can comment how nice the prickly feeling is again." I said standing up. "Get hold of Kendall, I want to talk to him." I finished


End file.
